Tango
by Marisaki
Summary: El buscaba perfeccion, talento y baile, ella en cambio a el, simplemente queria ayudarlo y ayudarse a si misma.Terminado
1. Chapter 1

La audiencia aplaudía. Habían terminado con su rutina de baile y los dos estaban agotados, habían puesto ahí todo de ellos. Se inclinaron mientras los aplausos continuaban, la gente se levanto de su butaca y aplaudían con mucho entusiasmo, lo habían hecho perfectamente.

Sakura y Eriol se tomaron de la mano con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y se volvieron a inclinar . Las luces del escenario habían cambiado y casi los deja ciegos pero aun así sonreían . Sakura saludaba a la gente mientras Eriol dejo todo a un lado y observo a su guapa compañera. El vestido negro que tenia lo tenia un poco ajustado y se veía sexy.

Sakura sintió la mirada de su compañero y lo miro un poco desconcertada. Eriol le sonrió pícaramente. Sin previo aviso tomo la cintura de su compañera y la acerco hasta si para poder besarla.

La chica estaba atónita, todo fue muy rápido, pero al final comprendió todo, el carácter ... los celos. La chica se dejo besar finalmente y puso sus brazos alrededor del chico.

**---------- Japón meses antes---------- **

-Alo?- (conversación telefónica)

-Sakura?

-Si, hola Tomoyo que sorpresa!- saludo la castaña sentándose en su cama.

-Como estas Sakurita?

-Bien! Por que la pregunta?

-Sakura...no te creo nada.

-Como haces eso Tomoyo? Como te puedas dar cuenta de...

-Te conozco desde hace varios años... no me puedes engañar.

-Cierto...- Sakura suspiro.

-Aun sigues pensando en el?

-Por supuesto, fue una persona muy importante para mi... a pesar de que ya paso mucho tiempo yo aun lo quiero Tomoyo, y lo sabes perfectamente.

-Si, acerca de el... tengo que confesarte algo.

-Que sucede Tomy?

-Él aun no me cuenta nada pero... una joven de su escuela me dijo que al parecer ya tiene novia...

-...

-Sakura?

-Estoy bien, descuida, sabia que algún día tenia que pasar. El si siguió adelante, yo soy quien se quedo estancada.- Sakura trataba de controlar sus lagrimas. Le dolía mucho.

-Pero sabemos perfectamente que el es un imbecil...

-Tomoyo estas hablando de tu mejor amigo...

-Tu lo has dicho...supuestamente es "mi mejor amigo" pero nunca me cuenta nada y tengo que andar investigando...

-Jajaja

-Tengo que irme.

-Esta bien, cuídate, nos veremos después.

-Esta bien. Te hablo mas al rato?

-No creo, voy a ir a la universidad, mi papa quiere que le ayude con algunas cosas.

-Esta bien entonces te veré después.

-Esta bien, bye.

Sakura colgó el celular y lo dejo a un lado de su cama, tenia la vista clavada en el suelo. Era obvio, algún día tenia que pasar, ya era tiempo de seguir, había pasado un año.

La joven levanto su cabeza y se encontró con un oso de peluche. Era un regalo que su "querido" Shaoran le había dado meses atrás.

-"Es tan corto el amor y tan largo el olvido"- se dijo para si misma.

Salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras, su hermano que estaba en la cocina le grito:

-Mounstro ya te vas?

-Si hermano- Sakura ni siquiera se molesto por el insulto. Touya se dio cuenta y salió de la cocina para ir al recibidor de la casa. Sakura se estaba poniendo su chaqueta- que sucede hermano?

Touya no dijo nada y se quedo viendo a los ojos de su hermana.

-Cuídate.- dijo finalmente dando media vuelta y regresando a la cocina.

-Hoe?- Sakura no entendió la actitud de su hermano, pero a final de cuentas no le tomo mucho importancia. Tomo sus llaves y salió de la casa.

Camino durante mucho tiempo y según para ella fueron minutos, pero había pasado ya casi una hora desde que había salido de su casa. Suspiro y decidió caminar un poco mas rápido, seguramente su padre se estaría ya preocupando.

Camino unos cuantos minutos mas y las nubes la ciudad ya se habían vuelto gris, anunciaban la llegada de una tormenta.

-Diablos...- susurro Sakura cuando sintió que unas gotas caían sobre su rostro. Se cubrió mas con su chaqueta y comenzó a correr en busca de refugio. Lo encontró dos calles mas adelante.

Llegó a unas escaleras donde decidió esperar a que la tormenta pasara. Tras varios minutos la lluvia comenzó a calmarse y pudo escuchar música que venia del edificio, acompañada de un voz femenina que contaba.

-Un dos tres cuatro,... vamos con ganas! Un dos tres cuatro.

Sakura sintió curiosidad y entro al edificio, unas escaleras la invitaban a subir a los pisos superiores. Cuado llego al primer piso vio una gran puerta de vidrio que alumbraba el corredor. Sakura se acerco para ver mejor.

Dentro había unas niñas de no mas de 6 años practicando ballet, quien contaba era una mujer con un leotardo negro y su pelo recogido en un moño. La mujer aplaudía conforme contaba. Sakura sonrió al ver a las niñas sujetándose de una barra tratando de hacer una serie de ejercicios. Se recordó a si misma años atrás, estuvo durante dos semanas en clase de ballet, cuando descubrió que no era lo suyo. No. Le gustaba algo mas, no sabia que era, pero quería algo mas.

Su mirada se desvió a otro salón en el mismo piso donde estaba un chico y una chica bailando. Ambos vestían de negro. Se acerco y escucho una melodía ajena a ella, pero vio a la pareja y observo cada uno de sus movimientos.

El chico sostenía a la chica con una mano mientras que con la otra se deslizaba por los hombros de ella, después la mano comenzó a bajar. Sakura se sonrojo al verlos, si ella estaría en el lugar de la chica hubiera salido corriendo de ahí.

El chico cerro sus ojos mientras tomaba las manos de la chica y cuando los abrió su mirada se poso en Sakura. La castaña se sorprendió cuando el joven le sonrió de forma seductora. Tenia que salir de ahí. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sakura bajo de nuevo las escaleras hacia la calle. La tormenta había pasado y corriendo se dirigió a la universidad donde seguramente su padre estaba muy angustiado.

--------------------

-No!- grito el joven al ver que la chica estaba en el suelo- si no puedes hacerlo bien es mejor que te vayas!

-Pero...- trato de explicar la chica con ojos llorosos.

El joven no quiso escuchar fue a la ventana donde en el suelo estaba su botella de agua. Tomo un trago y vio como se alejaba del edificio la castaña que segundos antes los había estado observando.

-Eriol...- una mujer lo llamo. El chico se dio media vuelta y se topo con la maestra de ballet- es la cuarta chica que asustas. No crees que es suficiente?

-No... no es lo que yo necesito. Yo quiero perfección y esa... chiquilla no tiene lo que se necesita.

-A este ritmo no encontraras pareja para la demostración en el teatro.

Eriol le dio la espalda para buscar de nuevo a la castaña- no te preocupes, veras que la encontrare.

----------------

pues bueno ya estoy de vuelta... esta vez si que me perdi durante un tiempo pero... oh maldita sea la escuela (perdon) pro tres semanas de trabajo duro todos los dias mas los entrenamientos despues de la escuela y agregenle examenes y leer un libro de 993 paginas (muy bueno y de hecho no me arrepiento de haberlo leido). Pero en fin...

Este fic sera corto tengo calculado como... unos siete capis no mas, y prometo que para la prox seran capitulos mas largos... esto era la introduccion solo una probadita... pss espero que les guste.

nota: hoy dos de octubre es mi cumple! felicidades Marisaki!


	2. Un viaje

Capitulo 2

Un viaje

-Ya termine. Aquí esta el trabajo de la semana pasada. Quieres que te ayude en otra cosa?- dijo poniendo unos papeles en el escritorio de su padre.

-No Sakura. Es todo. Si quieres puedes regresarte a la casa, este fin de semana no tengo demasiado trabajo.-Estas seguro, por mi no hay problema.

-Seguro. Vete ya.

-Esta bien, pero si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme- Sakura tomo su bolso y se acerco a Fujitaka para besarlo en la mejilla. Después salio de la oficina de su padre.

Antes de llegar a la salida, Sakura se topo con una mujer bastante alta, pelirroja y al ver su rostro la chica se sintio familiarizada con ella.

-Disculpa- dijo la mujer- estoy buscando a Fujitaka Kinomoto. Es que me perdi y no se donde encontrarlo, podrias ayudarme?

-Claro, es mi papa.

-En serio? Genial ando de suerte.

-Vamos, la llevare con el.

Las mujeres caminaron hasta llegar el tercer piso de la facultad de Arqueología donde pronto llegaron a la oficina del padre de Sakura. La chica toco la puerta antes de poder pasar.

-Sakura que pasa?- preguntó su padre al verla.

-Esta mujer te esta buscando papa.

-Buenas tardes, espero no interrumpir.- se disculpo la mujer que estaba detrás de Sakura.

-Por supuesto que no, la estaba esperando señorita Mitzuki.- Fujitaka se levanto de su silla y saludo a la mujer.

-Bueno yo me retiro, compromiso- Sakura cerro la puerta detrás de si al salir.

-Que hija tan linda tienes Fujitaka.

-Toma asiento Kaho- el señor volvió a ocupar el suyo- muchas gracias. Y dime que es lo que tu buen esposo me mando?

-Pues únicamente una carta- Kaho saco un sobre de su bolsa- sigue en Egipto y al parecer descubrió algo muy interesante en la tumba de un faraón, hum, no recuerdo el nombre.

Kinomoto tomo el sobre y saco la carta y comenzó a leerla.

-También me dijo que si es posible, le gustaría que lo acompañaras en la excavación

-Ir a Egipto? No se…..

-El se encargara de todos los gastos, necesita que estés allá por que eres el único experto en el tema, además eres el único en quien confía

Sakura abandono el edificio y al sentir el sol del medio da sobre su cara, su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar.

-Diablos…- maldijo mientras lo buscaba en su bolso.- Alo?

-Hey mounstro soy yo.

-NO me digas asi!!

-Calla, solo quiero saber si ya saliste de con papa

-Si estoy saliendo apenas del edificio.

-Esta bien, solo quiero decirte que llegare tarde asi que necesito que hagas la cena por mi.

-Hum……

-Sakura!!!!

-Esta bien, lo hare! No te enojes.

-Es que no respondías monstruo

-A quien le llamas monstruo!

-A ti, nadie grita tanto como tu

-Ush, adiós ya me voy!- sin decir mas Sakura apago su celular y continuo con su camino fuera del edificio pero una voz cerca de ella la distrajo.

-Tiene razón

Sakura se paro en seco y miro al dueño de aquella voz. Era un chico al parecer de su misma edad, pero claramente mas alto que ella, tenia unos ojos azul impactantes detrás de unas gafas. Sakura lo conocía, pero no sabia de donde.

-Disculpe….. pero no entiendo lo que quiere decir- dijo la chica.

-Es tan simple de entender….- el chico le sonrió y se recargo en el cofre de un automóvil. Me refiero a que la persona con la que acaba de hbalar tiene razon en llamarla mounstruo, por que solo un monstruo puede gritar con tal magnitud como lo haces tu.

Las orejas de Sakura se tornaron rojas pero de enfado, tambien su cara se torno roja. ¿Qué se cree ese…..ese….. tipo en decirle eso? Ni siquiera la conoce!

-¿Cuál es su problema?

-Ninguno

La actitud del joven sacaba a Sakura de sus casillas.

-Entonces quien se cree que es usted para decirme monstruo sin siquiera conocerme?

-Lo mismo pienso de ti, quien te crees que eres para ir a ver mi clase?- esto ultimo l dijo un poco mas serio.

-Clase? De que habla?

-Hazte la tona, ya dime para quien trabajas?

-Usted esta loco.

-Ok, hazte la que no sabe nada, pero se acabaron las demostraciones gratis, dile a Jonathan o quien sea donde trabajes que se acabaron las demostraciones gratis. El verdadero show lo vera en la nacionales.

-Sabe que……..mejor me voy de aquí.- la chica dio media vuelta y se alejo.

-Ya podemos irnos Eriol- Kaho llego con el chico pocos segundos después- Eriol?- preguntó la mujer al ver que a vista de que "amigo" se perdía en el horizonte.- estas bien?

-Maldita mocosa

-De quien hablas?

-De esa chiquilla que fue a ver la rutina la semana pasada.

-La que salio corriendo apenas la viste?- Kaho se metió al carro seguida de Eriol.

-Esa misma, salio del edificio a donde entraste.

-Una chica de pelo castaño verdad?

-Si, un poco baja de estatura…

-Jajajajaja….- Kaho comenzó a reírse sin razón alguna- lo siento- paro al ver la cara de su acompáñate- es que esa chica no es ninguna "espía".

-Como lo sabes?

-Es hija de el mejor amigo de mi esposo.

Eriol se quedo callado y encendió el automóvil.

-Bueno por lo menos no la volveré a ver.

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

-Y bien que tal estuvo tu día Touya?- pregutno Fujiyata una vez iniciada la cena.

-Bien ya casi tengo todo listo.

-Cuando te ira hermano?- preguntó Sakura tomando un poco de agua.

-En un par de días, aun no estoy muy seguro de salir del país, no puedo dejar a un monstruo suelto, podría causar muchos problemas.

-Que dijiste?!?!?!?!!?!?!

-Ya tranquilo los dos, quiero tener una cena normal solo por un día!

-Lo sentimos- dijeron ambos.

-Tuviste un mal día? – preguntó Touya.

-Un poco pesado. Me llego una nueva tarea pero no estoy muy seguro de hacerla.

-Tiene que ver acaso con la señorita que te fue a ver padre?

-Señorita?- preguntó Touya muy intrigado mirando a su padre.

-Kaho Mitzuki- respondió simplemente como si eso explicara todo- me llevo una carta de Ian. Quiere que lo alcance en Egipto para algo muy importante que descubrió.

-En serio, eso suena genial!!!!!!- dijo Sakura muy emocionada.

-Si, pero aun no se si ir.

-¿Por qué?

-Por ti monstruo- dijo su hermano

-Es que no te puedo dejar sola – dijo Fujiyata antes de que se iniciara una nueva batalla entre hermanos- se que no eres una niña pero no me puedo ir así, además no se por cuanto tiempo vaya a estar.

-Y por que no me voy contigo papa?

-Me encantaría que me acompañaras, pero no te puedo sacar de la escuela a mitad del ano.

-MMMMmmmmm

-Y por que no la llevas a donde Kaho?- dijo de pronto Touya.- digo por el momento esta viviendo sola no?

-Si, supongo que tienes razón, pero ya veremos, aun no se deciden las cosas.

Sakura se quedo imaginando como seria una vida, bueno mas bien, como serian unos meses sin su padre y sin su hermano. ¿podría aguantarlo?

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Antes de lo esperado Sakura se encontraba frente a la casa de Kaho Mitzuki, esperando a que su padre bajara sus maletas del automóvil. Hacia tan solo dos días que Touya se había ido a estudiar a Inglaterra y ahora su padre se iba a Egipto. Era por el bien de ellos, y ella…. Ella iba a estar bien, tenia Tomoyo, su padre regresaría pronto, y bueno Kaho… parecía ser una mujer muy agradable. Todo iba a estar bien. Siempre lo repetía

Por que quería realmente pensar en eso. 

-Listo…..- Fujiyata dejo dos maletas en el suelo mientras tocaba el timbre.- este barrio se me hace familiar…. No lo crees Sakura?

La chica levanto su mirada y miro a su alrededor.

-_Mierda_- pensó Sakura reconociendo el lugar.

Solo esto me faltaba, estar en el mismo barrio que "el".

-Que bueno que llegaron!- saludo una contenta Kaho dejándolos pasar a su hogar. Una vez dentro Sakura se asombro de su tamaño. Bueno por lo menos iba a tener privacidad.

-Ven Saku te llevare a tu habitación- Kaho tomo la mano de la chica y la llevo escaleras arriba. Sakura contó cinco puertas antes de detenerse en la que era su alcoba.

-Espero que sea de tu agrado- Kaho abrió la puerta y Sakura quedo maravillada. Era increíblemente grande y toda blanca, cama, tocador, hasta baño propio tenia!

- Es genial!

-En serio te gusta? Realmente no sabia si este era un color adecuado para ti, lamento mucho sino te gusta,…..

-No, al contrario me fascina!- Sakura piso la alfombra blanca mirando todo a su alrededor.

-Bueno si te gusta, espera a ver la vista, es la habitación que mejor la tiene.

Sakura obedeció y fue hasta el amplio balcón donde corrió las cortinas. Quedo mas maravillada aun, la ventana daba a un amplio jardín y a lo lejos la vista se perdía con los árboles a lo lejos. Se imagino a si misma en una noche de luna llena mirando el horizonte. Los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron.

-Es perfecto, muchas gracias.

-Solo espero que te sientas cómoda durante tu estancia Sakura.

Fujiyata entro a los pocos segundos dejando las partencias de Sakura cerca de la cama. Después los tres regresaron al auto donde era momento de despedirse.

-Por favor pórtate bien- Kinomoto abrazo a Sakura fuertemente mientras ella intentaba contener las lágrimas.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien.

-Cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en hablarme.

-No te preocupes Fujiyata, estará bien en mis manos.

-Eso espero, muchas gracias Kaho.

-Vete ya sino perderás el vuelo.

Fujiyata suspiro largamente mientras soltaba a su hija y la miraba por última vez.

-Adiós mi pequeña flor.

-Adiós papa.

Fujiyata subió a su automóvil y se alejo de ahí lentamente. La chica sentía que la tristeza la invadía, pero sabia que no debía sentirse así, digo al final solo era por unos meses. Sakura se quedo unos momentos parada hasta que sintió la mirada de alguien, y no era la de Kaho.

Al mover sus ojos en la acera de enfrente estaba un chico caminando y tomando de la mano de una chica muy bonita. Sakura no necesito dos veces para confirmar que aquel joven que la miraba era Shaoran, su Shaoran ahora en compañía de "otra".

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Autora: pues bueno po fin actualice, calmantes montes! Lo mejor vendra después, esta es una introducción a la nueva vida que Sakura tendra, al descubir a su nuevo vecino y al participar en la profesion de Kaho, oh si que la cosa se pondra peluda! Jajaja

Mil grax por los reviews es la primera vez que recibo tantos para un primer capitulo, de veras que las lagrimas se me salen! Jejej ok ya basta de tanto hablar a responder reviews!!!

Irsa: Aquí ya te traigo la actualizacion, mil grax por el review y espero seguir leyendote! Bye bye

:D : Grax por esas palabras, a mi tambien me encanta esta parjea aunque no habia tenido la oportunidad de escribir acerca de ellos, pero ya me anime jeje espero que te siga gustando.

Gabi: Pues bueno básicamente sera y SxE pero vermos algunas escenas que tubo Saku con Shaoran en la epoca en la que eran novios. Grax x tu review

-Son-91: pues le dia de mi cumple me la pase con mcha tarea jaja pero no impirta, grax x el comentario y espero que te siga gustando y sige dejándome tus criticas!

Shaery Hiroshi: ya traigo la actulizacion aunque un poco tarde, espero que sigas leyendo!

Savannah H. : generalmente mis capis no son tan largos, per tampoco tan cortos, solo espero que siga siendo de tu agrado ok? Sino d dejame tu contario critica lo que sea, con tal de saber de tu opinión!

Adriana: jajaj este es un fic SxE , pues bueno muchas veces en los fic hay una opcion que activa o desactiva la entrada de reviews que de personas que no son de el mio esta desactivado, pero hay veces que los autores no saben. Jejej espero que te siga gustando el fic!

acseiks: pues es un SxE creo que muchas personas no lo han notado pero no importa jajajaja

Sra Malfoy Li: Muchas gracias antes que nada por felicytarme jejeje y pss lo siento esta vez si me tarde un poquito y pido una disculpa intentare actualizar mas rapido oki?

AmyChan91: Pues la idea en si es bastante original (yo y me ego, seguramente con este comentario ya te habre caido mal) y me esta costadno un poco de trabajo explicar bien lo que mas adelante presntare como el baile, pero hare lo mejro que pueda. Grax por tu review!

Sanke: Mucho gusto Alejandra!a mi tmb me encanta esta pareja, no se como que tienen mas quimica que sxs no crees? Bueno al menos yo asi lo creo jejeje espero que puedas seguir dandote tiempo para poder leer el fic por que si me gusta mcuho que me digan que tan bien o que tan mal van. En fin grax de nuevo!

Karili: hay muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios, solo espero que este fic no se haga muy aburrido o muy difícil de entender, espero seguir leyendote! Bye bye

Soledad de los angeles: grax x tu review y lamento actualizar tan tarde jejeje pero aquí toy de neuvo


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Sakura dejo su libro en la mesa de noche. Había tratado en vano de leerlo, pero simplemente la imagen de su ex novio en compañía de otra chica no quería salir de su cabeza. ¿Cuándo iba a poder dejarla en paz?

Apenas los vio Sakura corrió dentro de la casa y Kaho detrás de ella, le preguntó que sucedía. Sakura para evitar cualquier escena le dijo simplemente que no le gustaban las despedidas a esto Kaho decidió hacerle un pastel que animo a Sakura, pero aun así ese chico no quería salir de su cabeza por mas que lo intentara.

La chica Kinomoto salio de su habitación y fue a buscar a Kaho para conversar con ella. Bajo las escaleras donde se encontró con un felino lamiéndose una de sus patas.

-Vaya no te había visto…- Sakura intento acercarse pero el animal salio corriendo apenas dio un paso.

-No le gustan los extraños- dijo una voz familiar

Sakura levanto la vista y se encontró de nuevo con aquellos ojos azules.

-Tu!!!- dijo

-Seeeee como sea. No sabía que vivieras aquí.- Eriol se quito los lentes para poder limpiarlos

-Y-o-o-o-o……- las palabras no querían salir de su boca, simplemente la había tomado desprevenida.

-Eres medio lenta

-Hey que te sucede!

-No tengo tiempo para hablar contigo, estoy buscando a Kaho.- Eriol se alejo de la puerta y fue a buscarla en la cocina dejando a Sakura con la palabra en la boca.

-Ush ese engreído que se cree?- Sakura decidió regresar a su habitación antes de que su vesícula explotara.

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

-No sabia que esa chiquilla viviera aquí.

-Su nombre es Sakura, Eriol. Se quedara un tiempo conmigo por que su padre fue a Egipto con mi esposo.

-Es solo un estorbo para ti- el chico se sentó en un sillón mientras Kaho continuaba de pie ordenando un par de hojas.

-Claro que no lo es, planeo llevarla a una de mis clases de ballet, para que no se aburra.

-¿Para que gastas tu tiempo en ella?

-Bueno, ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?

-No me molesta- Kaho sonrió

-A mi me parece que si, que hay algo pero no quieres decir nada.

-Lo que quieras Kaho, solo vine por que quería saber si ya me encontraste pareja.

-Aun no, sabes, es muy difícil encontrarte una compañera. Con tu reputación las chicas temen acercarse a ti por miedo a que las critiques o les grites.

-Miedosas…..

-Si quieres encontrar a alguien para el evento de caridad tendrás que cambiar de actitud, y aun mas si quieres participar en las nacionales este año.

-Haces que me duela la cabeza, mejor cállate.

Kaho levanto la vista para fulminarlo con la mirada- recuerda con quien estas hablando eh?

-Esta bien lo siento- Eriol levanto las manos en son de paz.- será mejor que nos vayamos ya, los señores quieren ver una de tus clases antes de hablar contigo.

Kaho consulto su reloj dejando las hojas a un lado- tienes razón. Le diré a Sakura que venga con nosotros.

-No puedes dejarla?

-Eriol….. cállate.

Kaho salio de la sala y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de su invitada.

-Sakura puedo pasar?- dijo al tocar la puerta.

-Claro….

La señora Mitzuki entro y se encontró con la joven mirando por la ventana

-¿Qué sucede?

-Me voy a trabajar, pero me gustaría que me acompañaras, mas bien me gustaría que tomaras una de mis clases de ballet.

-¿Ballet? Hummm no estoy muy segura

-¿Por qué?

-Sinceramente…. No es algo que me interese mucho.

-Vamos, son gratis las clases……..- Kaho la miro con ojos de "cachorro"- es para que no te quedes aquí aburrida.

-Esta bien- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa- ire.

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Los tres salieron de la casa y caminaron hasta la acera de enfrente para poder subirse al automóvil de Eriol. Antes de abrir la puerta, Sakura sintió nuevamente que era observaba, miro para ambos lados de la calle pero en esta ocasión estaba desierta. Se encogió de hombros y subió al automóvil.

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Shaoran salio de su escondite una vez que el auto se alejo.

-Que rayos esta haciendo aquí y con esa gente?- se preguntó a si mismo.

Comenzó a caminar y saco su celular y con un solo botón llamo a Tomoyo.

-Hola?

-Hola Tomoyo soy yo

-Shaoran? Vaya, por fin tengo noticias tuyas- Tomoyo se acomodo mejor en su cama mientras hablaba sin la mayor importancia.

-Lo se, lo lamento. Es que he estado últimamente muy ocupado.

-No se me ocurre en que.

-Tomoyo no seas así……

-Esta bien. Para que me hablaste?

-Quería saber si nos podemos ver en la heladería cerca del parque del rey pingüino?

-Ahora?

-Puedes?

-Hum si, nos vemos en media hora.

-Esta bien, nos vemos- Shaoran colgó y guardo de nuevo su celular.

-_Se supone que no me debe de interesar, siendo que terminamos hace mucho, pero no me gusta verla con esas personas_- se dijo a si mismo Shaoran mientras cruzaba la calle.

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

-No deben de tardar- dijo Eriol quitándose su abrigo y colocándolo sobre una la única silla que había en el salón.

-Lo se, pero pareces mas nervioso que yo.

-Lo estoy! Es algo muy importante para ti.

-Lo se, pero calma todo saldrá muy bien…… y Sakura?

-Fue a cambiarse- Eriol saco un paquete de cigarros con la intención de encender uno pero la mirada de Kaho se lo prohibió.- Vamos solo uno.

-Si quieres fumar que sea fuera de aquí, mis niñas están a punto de llegar y no me gustaría que se enfermaran oliendo ese horrible humo.

-Vale, vale me voy.- Eriol tomo de nuevo su abrigo y salio por la gran puerta de cristal que daba a las escaleras.

A los pocos segundos Sakura apareció llevando puesto un leotardo rosa claro con mallas del mismo color.

-Hay Sakura te ves divina!

-En serio?- Sakura se coloro un poco- hace mucho que no me ponía uno de estos.

-Entonces ya habías practicado ballet anteriormente?

-Si, pero por un tiempo muy breve.

-Vaya…- Kaho miro a Sakura de arriba para abajo pensando- toma- de su bola saco un par de zapatillas de ballet.

-Gracias- Sakura se sentó en el suelo mientras se las ponía, después un grupo de niñas pequeñas entraron al salón vistiendo de igual forma que Sakura.

-Hola niñas, empecemos!

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Abajo, Eriol comenzó a escuchar la música que Kaho siempre ponía en sus clases. Suspiro tirando la colilla del cigarro. Comenzaba a hacer un poco de frió y ya era tiempo de regresar. Antes de que diera un paso un coche se detuvo en la acera. De el, bajaron tres hombres, Eriol fue a su encuentro y los cuatro subieron al edificio.  
Una vez arriba Eriol abrió la puerta para que lo hombres pasaran y vieran la clase de Kaho. Ella se disculpo un momento con sus alumnas y saludo a los recién llegados.

Sakura aprovecho la oportunidad para colocarse adecuadamente la zapatilla ya que le molestaba un poco. Al sentarse en el suelo levanto su mirada para ver al grupo. Kaho le daba la mano a los hombres, Sakura desvió su mirada hasta que se sorprendió al  
ver que Eriol la miraba……! Pero que miradas le echaba! 

La chica comenzó a sentirse nerviosa y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Por que no la dejaba de mirar? Que chico tan raro…. Se repetía una vez y otra vez así mismo mientras se levantaba y le daba la espalda.

Eriol por otra parte no se lo creía, se la buceaba de arriba para abajo sin la mayor discreción. La verdad es que esa chica era preciosa, y que decir…. Era un ángel! Aunque podría controlar ese carácter que tiene, pero en fin. Que piernas!!! Pero que debía de tener…16…17? Un poco joven pero no importaba….. pero si era una mocosa!

-Diablos……- susurro Eriol pero uno de los hombres lo alcanzo a escuchar.

-Se encuentra bien Eriol?

-Si… yo solo……saldré un momento.- el chico salio del salón nuevamente sin despegarle la vista de Sakura.

Kaho se dio cuenta a donde iba dirigida la mirada de Eriol y sonrió para si misma.

-Que tiene Eriol?- le pregunto uno de los hombres.

-Nada en especial, solo esta nervioso por que aun no le consigo una chica para el evento de caridad.

-Oh que pena. Espero que pueda conseguir a alguien, por que sinceramente me encantaría verlo bailar, dicen que lo hace estupendamente!

-Y no le han mentido. Lo que sucede es que aun no encuentra a su pareja.

-Disculpe Kaho, quien es la jovencita de allá?- pregunto otro hombre. Se refería a Sakura.

-Oh es la hija de un conocido mío. Esta por lo pronto viviendo conmigo y la traje para que tomara una de mis clases.

-Se ve que tiene talento para el baile.- observo un primer hombre viendo como Sakura hacia una serie de ejercicios delante del espejo. Kaho asintió con la cabeza.

&&&&&&&

-Estas muy callado- dijo Tomoyo rompiendo el hielo.

-En serio, perdón no es mi intención.

- Lo se nunca es tu intención

-No me digas que sigues enojada por que terminé con Sakura?- dijo Shaoran bastante molesto.

-Yo no lo dije, fuiste tu.

-Vamos se supone que eres mi amiga y debes de apoyarme!

-Pero ella también es mi amiga y la verdad eso de terminar por teléfono fue una….

-Tomoyo Daidouji esta perdiendo los modales, dios mío!

-No seas payaso- Tomoyo se levanto de la mesa dispuesta a salir del local, pero Shaoran fue tras ella.

-Vamos no te enojes, lo siento.

-Siempre es lo mismo contigo Shaoran ya me canse.

-Perdón, perdón!

-&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Tengo una idea- dijo de pronto el tercer hombre- por que no ponen a esa jovencita a bailar con Eriol?

-Suena excelente!!!!- dijo Kaho bastante emocionada, ella estaba pensando los mismo en ese momento- aunque no se si ella sepa bailar ese tipo de música.

- Nada nos cuesta preguntarle- el segundo hombre se alejo del grupo y hablo unos segundos con Sakura y después regreso junto con ella- me dice la joven que su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto.

-Mucho gusto jovencita- dijeron los otros dos.

-El placer es mío- dijo Sakura un poco nerviosa.

-La chica me comentaba que solo ha tenido una oportunidad de ver el tango, que fue hace mucho.

-Y dígame jovencita….le gusto lo que vio en aquel entonces?

-Si…- respondió Sakura insegura- muchos de los movimientos que hacen son impresionantes.

-Opino lo mismo- dijo Kaho- aunque también no es muy fácil de hacer.

-Se requiere de mucho conocimiento mas que nada el conocer el cuerpo perfectamente. Estar seguro de ti mismo y la actitud que adopta uno mientras dure la música- dijo Eriol provocando que todos miraran a la puerta por donde acababa de entrar.

-Eriol que bueno que regresaste!- el primer hombre lo acerco mas a los demás.- te tenemos una maravillosa noticia.

-No doy clases particulares, ni shows privados- el chico creía tener una idea a lo que se refería.

-No, eso no- el otro hombre acerco a Sakura al lado de Eriol. El la miro de arriba hacia abajo y ella aparentaba no notarlo. Kaho sonrió mas para su gusto.- te encontramos pareja.

-En serio?- el albino suspiro- ya se habían tardado. Y bien que es la nueva mocosa?

-Mocosa…… yo no la llamaría así- dijo Kaho sonriendo aun mas si es posible. Esto iba a ser divertido.

-Por que? Digo que tan tonta puede ser…

-Yo no hablaría así de la señorita Kinomoto ya que ella será tu pareja.

-Que?!?!?!?!?!?!- gritaron Sakura y Eriol al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno eso si ella acepta- dijo el primer hombre- dirá que si verdad?

-Bueno yo…. No se bailar así…. La verdad es que no se si pueda.

-Eso es lo de menos, lo principal es que la pareja tenga química y al parecer ustedes dos hacen una combinación perfecta. Que dices Eriol?

-Por que ella, no pudo ser alguien mayor?- se cruzo de brazos

-Te oi- dijo Sakura molesta también cruzándose de brazos.

-Dejen de actuar como niños pequeños – los regañó Kaho- a partir de ahora serán compañeros y lo menos que necesitan es pelear.

&&&&&&&&&&&

-Ya me disculpe miles de veces, dime que haras?

-Esta bien, somos amigos.

-Que bueno- suspiro Shaoran aliviado. Junto con Tomoyo comenzaron a caminar por lo largo de la avenida.

-Y bien, que me dices, que hay de nuevo?- pregunto Tomoyo

-El otro día vi a Sakura cerca de mi casa.

-Ok- dijo Tomoyo indiferentemente

-Tu sabes algo verdad?

-No te diré nada.

-Por que no?

-Únicamente me necesitas cuando quieres saber algo, ya me canse de ser mensajera para ti.

-Vamos Tomoyo, sabes que no es cierto.

-Quiero pensar que no.- la chica se detuvo y levanto su mano para que un taxo se detuviera- por eso mejor me voy. Hasta luego Shaoran.

-Adiós- el ambarino suspiro resignado. Sabe que cuando Tomoyo se comporta asi, no soltara palabra alguna, asi que era mejor dejarla ahí- Te hablo después.

Ella asintió con la cabeza metiéndose al taxi.

&&&&&&&&

Agradecimientos a:

Sanke  
Karili


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

_Sus ojos estaban casi cerrados. La verdad había tenido un día bastante estresante, primero por los exámenes semestrales y segundo por su práctica de porristas. La capitana discutió con una chica con gritos e insultos, al final ellas se fueron por caminos diferentes dejando al equipo confuso. _

_Shaoran había observado la escena y se alegro al ver que podría pasar mucho más tiempo con su cerezo que en esos momentos estaba a punto de dormirse recargada en su hombro. Ambos veían un programa por la tele en la sala del departamento de Shaoran. _

-Sakura…..- dijo el ambarino dulcemente al oído.

-Hum….- la chica se froto los ojos

-Te vez muy cansada, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-Si…- Sakura no pudo evitar un bostezo delante de su novio quien sonrió tiernamente y después interrumpió el bostezo para besarla dulcemente.

Ambos salieron a la calle tomados de la mano. La gente que pasaba a su lado no podía dejar de pensar que ese par realmente estaban enamorados. Sin embargo Sakura siempre tenia sus dudas, confiaba en el, pero el hecho que estaban en escuelas diferentes hacia que se preguntara a si misma si Shaoran le era fiel.

Al entrar al parque del Rey Pingüino, Sakura detuvo a Shaoran con la mano.

-¿Qué sucede pequeña?

-¿Me amas?

Shaoran la abrazo y la volvió a besar- ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Solo quiero estar segura que nunca me dejaras.

-No te preocupes, eso solo pasara en tus peores pesadillas.

A Sakura le dio un escalofrió que recorrió todo su espalda. Nunca se lo había dicho a Shaoran, por que probablemente la tomaría como loca, pero muchas de sus pesadillas se volvían realidad. No todas, pero lo mayoría, y eso era algo que no le gustaba nada.

-No te muevas- dijo Shaoran de pronto.

-¿Por qué? ¿Viste algo?- la chica se asusto al volver a la realidad.

-Tomoyo esta escondida detrás de unos arbustos.

-Je, je, déjame adivinar anda con su cámara de video?

-No te equivocas- Shaoran comenzó a reírse.

-No entiendo como es que no se cansa de grabarnos.

-Somos su hobbie favorito. No lo quites la diversión. Tengo un plan. No te muevas, en seguida vengo.

-De acuerdo- Shaoran se fue en una dirección y Sakura no le perdió la vista hasta que se perdió entre los árboles.

Segundos después escuchó un pequeño grito, Shaoran había hecho de las suyas. Sakura sonrió para si misma y miro de nuevo el camino que tomo Shaoran donde apareció detrás de una muy molesta Tomoyo.

-No se vale…..-susurro la amatista.

-Tomoyo queremos un poco de privacidad. Ya es tiempo de que dejes esa cámara en algún lado-dijo Shaoran.

-No puedo evitarlo, se ven tan bellos juntos que me es imposible no hacerlo.

-Nunca cambiaras Tomoyo- susurro Sakura con una gota resbalando por su espalda.

-Vamos Tomoyo, las acompañare a su casa- dijo el ambarino y los tres siguieron cruzando el parque del Rey Pingüino.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Shaoran a donde vas?

-Voy a salir a caminar - dijo Shaoran mientras se ponía su chaqueta.

-Esta bien, pero regresa antes de que anochezca por favor, hoy tengo una cena muy importante y necesito que cuides de tu hermana.

-Si mama

-No me hables en ese tono jovencito.

-Lo siento. Ya me voy!- Shaoran salio corriendo del departamento antes de que su madre lo golpeara con el sartén (N/a: jajajajajaj me acorde de un personaje de otro fic, Koe jajaja)

Las intenciones de Shaoran no era precisamente dar un pequeño paseo. Tenía en mente pasar por aquella casa donde sabe perfectamente que Sakura esta viviendo por el momento. Iba a hacer difícil hablar con ella, lo sabia, pero ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que terminaron y se prometieron ser amigos. Pues con esa excusa iba a verla.

Pronto llego a la gran mansión y se detuvo delante de la reja mirando la casa. No pudo dejar de pensar en lo que ella estaría haciendo en ese momento, si es que se encontraba adentro….

&&&&&&&&&&&

-Volvamos a empezar…- dijo Eriol pacientemente mirando a Sakura que estaba sentada en el suelo y con cara de mal humor.

-No puedo descansar tan siquiera unos minutos.

-Esto se requiere perfección tal y como en otras áreas, siempre hay que dar lo mejor de si, eso nos diferencia de la gente perdedora.

-No tienes que tomar ese tono conmigo…- Sakura se levanto molesta quitándose la chamarra que hacia juego con su ropa deportiva.

-Y yo no tengo que cambiarlo contigo.

-Que te pasa? Así eres con todas las mujeres?

-Obviamente no, solo con aquellas mocosas que se creen ya grandes y muy experimentadas en la vida.

-A veces tomas unas palabras que no tienen sentido- Sakura se tomo la cabeza ya que comenzaba a dolerle.

-Deja de quejarte y hagámoslo otra vez, si seguimos así no tendremos una rutina lista para la fiesta de caridad.

-Vale, vale ya deja de hablar.

-Esta bien- Eriol por fin relajo su rostro y se acerco a ella para tomarla de la cintura- bien tu postura ha mejorado.

-Hago mi tarea- Sakura desvió la mirada

-Bien..- Eriol sonrió- ahora nos moveremos alrededor del salón y al legar al extremo izquierdo te daré una vuelta. – Sakura lo sintió prácticamente como si un general le diera información a un soldado.

La chica apretó mas sus manos con las de el y entonces Eriol comenzó a moverse, Sakura trataba de llevar la cuenta de los pasos en su mente y entonces al llegar el extremo del salón Eriol le dio una vuelta y después la jalo hacia si pero Sakura perdió el balance y se cayo.

-Tonta!!!!- grito Eriol

-Hey no me grites así!!!!1 que te pasa idiota!

-Vamos si quieres sacar esto hazlo bien, sino puedes irte. No perderé el tiempo con mocosas como tu.

Eriol se dio media vuelta pensando que lo que haría Sakura era salir del salón dando un portazo, tal como habían hecho antes muchas otras chicas, pero esta vez no escucho ruido alguno. Se giro para ver delante suyo a Sakura con el rostro rojo de la furia. Sin previo aviso Sakura le soltó una cachetada dejándole una gran marca en el rostro del joven.

-Dices que no estas dispuesto a tratar con chicas como yo, bien, pues yo no estoy dispuesta a tratar a un niño mimado altanero como tu. Vete con tu ego a otra parte que ya estoy harta de su dizque superioridad. Niño mimado!

Sakura se fue de ahí con mas calma posible dejando a Eriol sin habla. Nunca, jamás en la vida un mocosa lo había insultado y mucho menos tocado! Esto no se iba a quedar así, se tenía que vengar.

Le tomo varios segundos en reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo decidió alcanzarla. Tomo su chaqueta y apago las luces del estudio para bajar las escaleras.

&&&&&&&&&

Shaoran iba caminando por la calle con un cigarrillo en la mano. Le gustaba a hacer eso, pero ahora que se encontraba mas nervioso que nunca. Esta en camino al lugar donde Sakura se encontraba practicando un baile según lo que le dijo la señora de la casa.

Había esperado unos cuantos minutos decidiéndose si tocar el timbre o no, cuando llego la dueña de la casa. Era una mujer alta y muy atractiva de pelo rojo. Esa señora le preguntó el por que estaba ahí afuera caminando en círculos y después le confeso el motivo. La señora muy amablemente le dijo que Sakura no se encontraba en la casa, sino que estaba en un estudio practicando un baile. Shaoran se lo agradeció y después fue en busca de tal estudio.

Y ahí estaba a unos cuantos metros del famoso estudio cuando vio a Sakura salir apresuradamente. Después la chica se detuvo en seco y comenzó a llorar.

-Que sucede?- no pudo evitar Shaoran acercársele y hablarle.

Sakura se asusto y se giro rápidamente dispuesta a gritarle a la persona que le había dirigido la palabra, obviamente pensando que era Eriol. Pero se sorprendió al ver a Shaoran ahí mirándola como solía hacerlo.

-Que haces aquí?- dijo ya mas tranquila la chica suspirando.

-Dando un paseo (n/a esa ni yo me la creo) y tu? Que sucedió, por que saliste asi del edificio?

-Yo……- comenzó a decir la chica pero vio de repente como Eriol salio del edificio con mirada furiosa.

-No me vuelvas a dejar así me diste!- grito Eriol ignorando por completo la presencia de Shaoran.

-Lo haré cuantas veces sea necesario, tu no tienes que hablarme de ese modo!- Sakura al parecer ignoro también a Shaoran.

-Yo lo hago por que se me da la gana. Tu no puedes, soy mayor que tu y por lo tanto tienes que respetarme oíste?

-No me grites que no estoy sorda! Y te tratare con respeto si tu lo haces conmigo, oíste?

Eriol se ponía mas furioso conforme cada segundo que pasaba, pero entonces Shaoran se metió en la discusión.

-Oigan…..

-TU CALLATE!!!!- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Shaoran se asusto y decidió obedecerles mientras ellos seguían gritando.

-Si tanto te molesta que te hable así, por que aceptaste ser mi compañera?- ante tal pregunta Sakura se callo de pronto. Realmente no quería responderle por que era algo muy personal- y bien?

-No tengo por que contestar eso- dijo ella ya sin gritar.

-Vamos, no me digas que ahora vas a callarte, vamos dilo!

-No.- dijo firmemente.

-La mocosa por fin se calla!- Eriol se puso su chaqueta- bien cuando tengas agallas para decirme la verdad llámame. Hasta entonces no volveremos a ensayar.

Sakura se quedo en silencio viendo como Eriol se marchaba en sentido contrario. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Shaoran decidiera hablar.

-Que fue eso?

Sakura se sobresalto un momento por que se había olvidado de el.

-Nada, solo dábamos nuestros puntos de vista.

-Eso no parecía solo un intercambio de ideas, parecía otra cosa.

-En fin no es nada- Sakura movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, después miro fijamente a Shaoran- que haces aquí?

-Dando un paseo- Shaoran respondió inocentemente tomando un poco mas de su cigarro.

-Odio ese feo habito, cuando lo dejaras?

-Tal vez cuando deje de ponerme nervioso- dijo sin pensar. Sakura levanto la ceja y sonrió

-Por que te pusiste nervioso?

-Por nada en especial.

-Otra vez con tus mentiras. Sabes no eres bueno en eso, te conozco perfectamente y me doy cuenta cuando mientes.

-Lastima, aun así no te diré nada- Shaoran dejo caer el cigarrillo y lo piso para apagarlo.

Sakura lo miro detenidamente antes de caminar sin rumbo.

-A donde vas?- pregunto Shaoran

-No lo se.

-NO quieres ir a dar un paseo.

Sakura pensó unos momentos antes de contestarle- no gracias.

-Por que?

-Shaoran creo que sabes por que.- los ojos de Sakura rápidamente se entristecieron.

-Me viste el otro día verdad.

-Si, y se que tu también me viste a mi.

Shaoran bajo la mirada y Sakura intento contener las lagrimas.

-Me dio gusto volver a verte, aunque lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar mi pequeña pelea.

-Quien era el? Es tu novio?

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja

-Que es tan gracioso- de repente una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Shaoran.

-No es mi novio, es solo un conocido mío.

-Es que por la forma en que se tratan….

-Shaoran…………… yo no soy como tu, yo no sano fácilmente y creo que lo sabes.

-Lo lamento yo no quería.

-Se que nunca quieres nada, pero descuida.

Sakura dio media vuelta y se fue y Shaoran no pudo evitar verla hasta que estuvo fuera de su alcance. Ahora si que se sentía mal.

&&&&&&&&&&

-Otra vez te peleaste con aquel chico?- pregunto Tomoyo sentándose junto a ella debajo de la sombra de un árbol.

-Como lo sabes?- pregunto muy sorprendida Sakura

-Estas triste, hace unos días estabas contenta, y ahora estas diferente.

-No es nada, te lo aseguro.- Sakura quería evitar hablar de el, Tomoyo entendió la indirecta.

-Cuando regresa tu papa?

-No lo se, al parecer se va a tardar un poco mas. Recibí una llamada de el ayer, dice que esta fascinado con lo que el señor Mitzuki encontró en Egipto.

-Entonces esta muy contento por ello.

-Si….- Sakura miro a la nada.

-Recibí una llamada de Shaoran el otro día

-Ah……- Sakura no reacciono como su amiga pensaba que reaccionaria- Sakura?

-Si lo siento, estoy un poco distraída.

-Yo no diría que poco.

-Lo siento- Sakura sonrió apenada- que decías?

-Olvídalo.

De repente se escucho el sonido del timbre anunciando el final del receso, Sakura y Tomoyo se levantaron y caminaron juntas hasta el salón. Al final del día, ambas se encontraban en la puerta de la escuela cuando vieron a un ambarino esperando recargado en un árbol.

-Que hace aquí Tomoyo?- preguntó Sakura

-No lo se- la chica miro a otro lado lejos del rostro de su amiga.

-Mejor me voy…..- Sakura se separo de su amiga y comenzó a caminar rápidamente. Tomoyo le hizo senas a Shaoran para que alcanzara. Shaoran asintió con la cabeza y corrió detrás de la castaña

-Espera Sakura!!!

Sakura se detuvo a unos metros de el.

-Que haces aquí.

-Vine a verte.- Shaoran trataba de recuperar su aliento.

-Que es lo que quieres?

-Puedo acompañarte a tu casa?

-No voy a mi casa.- confeso Sakura bajando la vista.

-Bueno puedo acompañarte a donde tengas que ir.

-Shaoran no creo que sea bueno.

-Solo quiero que seamos amigos, eso no tiene nada de malo, o si?

Sakura suspiro y cerro sus ojos.- Voy a tener que hablar con Tomoyo muy seriamente.

-Que dijiste?

-No nada….. – Sakura volvió a suspirar- mira en este momento no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo, tengo algo pendiente que hacer.

-De acuerdo, entonces te veré luego.

-Esta bien- Sakura comenzó a correr lo mas que le permitieron sus piernas hasta llegar a la residencia donde vivía por el momento. Entro tan deprisa que ni siquiera noto el auto estacionado de Eriol.

Entro a la casa respirando agitadamente, recargándose en la puerta. Después se froto la cara con las manos.

-Gracias por todo Kaho, tengo que irme- una voz se escucho en el fondo de la casa. Sakura no necesito ver para saber de quien se trataba.

A los pocos segundos Eriol apareció en el recibidor de la casa y miro con desprecio a Sakura.

-Ya se te quito el mal genio?- pregunto Sakura sin quitarse de la puerta

-Con permiso, obstruyes mi paso- dijo el chico sin hacerle caso

- Vamos hoy no me vas a insultar?

Eriol no respondió y bajo la mirada. Después se acerco a la puerta y Sakura pudo notar que en su mirada había algo de tristeza. Se hizo a un lado y permitió que el chico saliera de la casa.

Kaho apareció pocos segundos después.

-Hola Sakura que bueno que ya llegaste- dijo la mujer

-Hola, que le sucede a Hiragizawa?

-Oh…- Kaho se puso un poco triste de pronto- es que recibió la noticia de que su madre cayo gravemente enferma y esta en el hospital. Vino a verme por que decidió no asistir al evento de caridad este año.

-Comprendo….- Sakura bajo la mirada

-Ya se arreglaron ustedes dos? Ya no están peleando?

-Hacia dos días que no lo veo, me dijo que sino cambiaba mi actitud no bailaríamos mas.

-Ya veo. Nadie te va a presionar, pero has aguantado mas que otras chicas. Antes ellas salían corriendo de miedo a las pocas horas de estar con el. Tu ya aguantaste una semana, eso es un record.

- A mi no me intimida su mascara.

Kaho se sorprendió, al parecer Sakura se estaba dando cuenta de muchas cosas de Eriol, muchas que casi nadie sabia.

&&&&&&&&&&

Aclaraciones: yo aquí puse que Kaho obtuvo su apellido casandose con un hombre. Se que en realidad no sucede asi, pero aquí en mi fic se puede todo jijiji.

Gracias a:

-Son 91-

Sanke

Estrella Syriana  
Hanna Li Asakura  
Mikky-chan

Kathy

Laura

Karili

Karen


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

-A donde vas?- le pregunto Sakura

-Voy a ver a su madre. Creo que seria muy bueno visitarla para apoyarla. ¿Quieres venir?

-¿Yo?

-Si por que no?- dijo Kaho tomando su abrigo.

-Creo que no es buena idea, además si esta Hiragizawa ahí……

-Dudo que vaya en este momento…- Kaho volvió a ponerse triste

-¿Por qué?

-Eres algo curiosa, lo sabias?

-Lo siento…- Sakura se ruborizo ligeramente apenada.

-No importa, lo que sucede es que Eriol no siempre se llevo muy bien con su madre. El creció a su lado, pero muchas veces discutían y hasta pasaban semanas sin hablarse. Hace un año, mas o menos, de repente se dejaron de hablar.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo se. – Kaho miro a la nada pensando- entonces que dices? Me acompañas o no?

-Sale, solo voy a cambiarme de ropas.

Sakura subió las escaleras rápidamente y se quedo pensando. Muchas cosas habían sucedido ese día, primero Tomoyo, después Shaoran, luego Eriol y ahora por cosas del destino iría a visitar a la madre de Eriol Hiragizawa al hospital. Que diablos….

-Emmmm Sakura……- grito Kaho desde abajo

-Que sucede?- Sakura salio de su habitación ya cambiada

-Es que creo que tienes que salir…..

-Que pasa?- la chica bajo las escaleras y vio a Kaho que tenia la perilla de la puerta en la mano viendo hacia fuera.

Sakura salio y se sorprendió al ver que Eriol aun no se marchaba, pero la cosa era aun mas grande, no se encontraba solo. Shaoran y el al parecer estaban discutiendo.

-Ya te dije que te largaras!!!

-Tu no eres nadie para decirme que es lo que tengo que hacer.

-Dejen de pelear!- grito Sakura poniendo fin al asunto.- que hacen gritando los dos?

-Encontré este chico intentando saltar la barda.- Contesto Eriol de mala forma

-Para que rayos hiciste eso Shaoran?

-Si chiquillo, por que diablos lo hiciste?- Eriol se cruzo de brazos con aire de superioridad.

-Eso es algo que solo a Sakura le tengo que contestar.- contesto Shaoran molestando aun mas a Eriol.

-Basta jóvenes, este no es buen lugar para pelear. Si no quieren ambos tener problemas mejor váyanse-intervino Kaho.

-Disculpe señora solo quiero hablar con ella.

-Pues será en otra ocasión- Kaho le dio a Sakura su abrigo- en este momento vamos de salida.

-De acuerdo- Shaoran se despidió con la mirada y se alejo.

-Estas segura que no quieres que llame a la policía?- preguntó Eriol.

-No es necesario Eriol, pero ese chico no estará mas por aquí- Kaho reprocho a Sakura con la mirada.

-No sabía que me seguía

-Sakura aquí puedes tener la libertad de lo que quieras hacer, sol te pido una cosa, que nadie entre a la casa sin que se me informe.

-Lo siento mucho Kaho, pero en verdad no tenía idea- Sakura bajo la mirada.

-Esta bien, vamos, tenemos que irnos- Kaho se despidió de Eriol ya mas calmada

Kaho detuvo a un taxi con la mano y se subió seguida de Sakura. Al cerrar la puerta pudo ver por ultima vez a Eriol.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Buenos días, en que puedo ayudarle?- pregunto la recepcionista del hospital

-Buenos días, vengo a visitar a la Sra. Hiragizawa- dijo Kaho

-Tercer piso…- dijo la chica consultando la computadora- habitación 203

-Muchas gracias.

Kaho camino hacia el elevador seguida de una muy callada Sakura. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron Sakura se pudo ver en el reflejo de las paredes metálicas.

-¿En que piensas?- le pregunto Kaho

-En por que Shaoran me sigue buscando…- dijo Sakura sin pensar, cuando se dio cuenta se sonrojo.

-El chico que intento saltarse la barda?- Sakura asintió- ¿fue tu novio?

-Si

-Aun le interesas.

-Pero si tiene novia

-Buen punto…..por que te seguirá buscando?- repitió Kaho

-Kaho, será buena idea venir contigo? Yo no conozco a la señora y estoy segura que no le gustaría ver a una desconocida en un hospital.

-No te preocupes, Vanesa es una persona muy gentil y amable. No te va a comer. No es como Eriol- rió Kaho y Sakura sonrió.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y las chicas caminaron hasta llegar a la habitación 203. Tocaron antes de entrar y una pequeña voz les dijo que pasaran.

-Kaho!- dijo una anciana desde una cama

-Vanessa!- Kaho se acerco a ella y le tomo las manos

-Estas bellísima como siempre!- la anciana sonrió

-Tu también, lo sabias?

-Obviamente y eso que estoy toda desarreglada, pero ya veras que cuando vaya a casa estaré aun mas bella!

-Jajajaja- Sakura no pudo evitar reírse pero intento hacerlo discretamente

-Tenemos compañía- dijo Vanessa notando la presencia de la chica

-Ah si, Vanessa te presento a Sakura Kinomoto.

-Ven pequeña para que te pueda ver mejor, olvide los lentes en casa.

Sakura se acerco un poco nerviosa. Vanesa alzo sus manos para que Sakura las tomara y la jalo hacia ella.

-Que lindura!- dijo Vanesa soltándose de Sakura, quien le resbalaba una gota por la espalda- esta chica esta bellísima! Como tu Kaho! Si tan solo Eriol te conociera…..

-Este Kaho…..- Sakura miro a la mujer

-Vanessa- Kaho hablo dulcemente- Sakura es la pareja de baile de Eriol.

-En verdad????? Entonces por fin mi hijo entro en razón! Por fin me hizo caso!

-No es lo que piensas, ellos SOLO bailan….- Kaho miro dulcemente a Vanesa mientras que ella bajaba la vista triste.

-Entonces mi hijo aun sigue siendo gay?

Sakura casi se cae al suelo al escuchar eso.

Eriol….

Gay?

Nunca había pensado en la posibilidad.

&&&&&&

Ok, me pueden matar pero no resisti, jajaja ya ven que mala soy. Lo siento estoy un poco simple el dia de hoy. Jojojojo por cierto les prometo actualizar para navidad jojojojo

Agradecimientos a:

Irsa

Sanke

Son

Estrella Syriana

Mikky chan

Soledad de los angeles

Karen

Ann- qu


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

-Kaho…- Sakura tartamudeó

-Tengo sed, será mejor que vaya a la cafetería por algo de tomar- la mujer se levanto de su silla y salio del cuarto.

-Hay que cosas, mi pobre hijo….. y yo que me muero por tener un nieto!!

-Humm…..-Sakura se sentía incomoda con la situación.

-Y dime Sakura…..te puedo llamar así verdad?

-Si

-Sabias que mi hijo es gay?

-Sinceramente no.

-Yo también pensaba que no, pero hay dios….. es tan guapo! Todo un desperdicio.

-Disculpa señora…. Si no es molestia, ¿Cómo se entero que su hijo era gay?

-Hace un año.

"…._Hace un año, mas o menos, de repente se dejaron de hablar_."- recordó Sakura

-De niño siempre se llevo muy bien con las niñas, tenia muchas amiguitas. Las mamas de esas hijas me decían que Eriol iba a ser muy cotizado de grande, y yo me reía por que pensaba lo mismo. Cuando entro a secundaria tenía muchas amigas también pero prefirió salir con sus amigos. En la preparatoria, recuerdo que esperaba que algún día me dijera que ya tenia novia, pero ese día nunca llego. Solo recuerdo que las cosas cambiaron, por que ya no tenia amigas, solo sus amigos hombres lo buscaban. Ahí me empecé a preocupar.

-En la universidad fue peor. Una vez invito a un compañero a comer por que tenían que hacer un trabajo, juntos. Entonces ese amigo recibió una llamada de una chica y Eriol se molesto bastante, al principio yo no entendía ese comportamiento y ahora lo se. Cuando empezó en el asunto del baile, conocí a Kaho. Una mujer extraordinaria que tal vez podría poner a mi hijo en el camino adecuado, no importaba la edad. Pero no fue asi…No es capaz de decírmelo de frente, pero una madre no se equivoca.

-Entiendo….- dijo Sakura después de un pequeño silencio.

-Y tu eres su pareja de baile, y dime,….. sigue igual de guapo???- pregunto picaramente la anciana

Sakura inmediatamente se puso colorada- pues….. yo…

-Eso me da a entender que si!!!

-Es que….es un poco difícil tratar a su hijo cuando se comporta fría y violentamente, bueno no tanto así sino,….. Siempre esta queriéndome hacer sentir un poco mal por que no bailo como a el le gustaría que lo hiciera…- Sakura dijo sinceramente. Se estaba muriendo por decir eso, pero no había nadie en ese momento que la escuchara.

-Asi es el, pero dejame decirte que debajo de esa mascara de hombre frio, se encuentra el mas de los tiernos corazones. Siempre fue un buen hijo y amigo. Creo que tiene miedo de abrirse con personas que no conoce o le intimidan.

-Creo que lo segundo no es posible, como puede ser asi si siente desprecio por las personas que lo rodean.

-Es su protección, prefiere no acercarse demasiado.

&&&&&&&&

-Para que querías verme?- Dijo encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-Si me vas a escuchar deja eso a un lado, odio ese maldito vicio- Sakura tomo el cigarrillo y lo dejo caer para pisarlo.

-Hey era el ultimo que me quedaba, no tienes derecho!- Eriol se enfado bastante.

-Quieres escucharme o no?

-Vale, haber de que se trata….. Mas vale que mi madre no te haya enviado…..

Sakura se quedo muda…. Como supo el que había visitado a su madre.

-Kaho me dijo…- Eriol cambio su vista de lugar aparentando no tener interés.

-Oh esta bien, pero no vengo a darte ningún recado de tu mama, aunque debo decirte que es una señora muy linda, no entiendo por que no puedes ser como ella, no tan agresivo todo el tiempo y…

-Ok me ibas a decir algo, dilo! No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo lo sabes? Soy un hombre ocupado.

-Bueno cuando te desocupes me dices para que podamos volver a ensayar, la verdad es que si tengo ganas de bailar para el evento. Pero si dices estar muy ocupado..- Sakura se dio media vuelta impidiendo que Eriol reaccionara a sus palabras. La chica camino calle abajo hasta que segundos después escucho que alguien la seguía. La chica sonrió triunfal.

-Sakura espera!!!!

Ella se dio media vuelta.

-Esta bien.- Eriol intento recuperar su aliento, vaya que la chica caminaba rápido.

-Entonces….- Sakura le extendió la mano.

-Volvamos al trabajo…- Eriol la tomo.

Unos ruidos se escucharon a un lado de ellos y de repente Tomoyo salio de los árboles con su cámara en mano.

-Tomoyo?- a Sakura le caía una gota por la espalda

-Hola, lamento haberlos molestado, pero cuando los vi, no resistí la tentación de grabarlos….- Tomoyo apago su cámara y la guardo en su estuche.

-Quien es esta?- preguntó Eriol mirando con desprecio a la amiga de Sakura

-Es mi mejor amiga y se llama Tomoyo Daidouji, no tienes por que hablarle de esa manera.

-Ok no te enojes.

Tomoyo observaba con una sonrisa la escena mientras pasaba su mirada de Sakura a Eriol.

-Me molesta el modo en el que a veces hablas con las personas.

-Pero no puedes evitarlo, yo soy así…. De hecho, no te tengo que dar explicaciones, no eres mi madre!!!

-Dejen de pelear por favor!- por fin intervino Tomoyo- no quiero que discutan por mi culpa.

-No te preocupes, no discutíamos.

-Si, solamente hablábamos de nuestros puntos de vista- dijo el joven sarcásticamente.

-Esta bien, quieres que baile contigo si o no?- Sakura se estaba hartando.

Eriol se quedo mudo por unos momentos. Era cierto que Sakura había soportado mas que cualquier chica que hubiera conocido, además que el baile se le daba muy bien. Pero no le gustaba admitir que necesitaba a una bella joven para demostrar su talento.

Un momento

A caso dijo "bella joven"?

-Algo raro me pasa…- se dijo a si mismo Eriol mientras sacudía su cabeza. Sakura y Tomoyo escucharon perfectamente.

-Si o no?- repitió Sakura 

-Esta bien, vamos al estudio.

Sakura sonrió, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Tomoyo.

-Tomy, quieres venir?

-Claro…- Tomoyo puso una mano en su cámara- por que no?

&&&&&&&&

-Por fin sales! Que tan tardado puede ser cambiarse de ropa?- pregunto Eriol mientras ponía un disco en el estero.

Sakura no respondió, mas se quedo viéndolo con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Por que me iras así?- pregunto el joven sintiéndose nervioso- y por que sonríes como tonta?

-No lo hago.- Sakura recordó lo que le dijo la mama de Eriol. –"La mascara"

-Basta de eso Sakura, tenemos mucho que hacer, la presentación es el fin de semana.

-Tan pronto?- Sakura se acerco a el y comenzó a hacer una serie de ejercicios de calentamiento.

-Si, pero si no hubieras tomado tu actitud hubiéramos avanzado mucho mas y no estaríamos con el tiempo sobre nosotros.

-Ya basta, empecemos.

-Y tu amiga…- Eriol miro de reojo a Tomoyo que se encontraba en la puerta con su cámara en mano.

-Oh no se preocupen por mi, yo estaré bien.

-Pero trae una cámara, que tal si nos quiere espiar para el concurso.

-Cálmate Eriol, confió completamente en Tomoyo y se que no hará eso.

-Entonces por que graba- Eriol seguía mirando con desconfianza a Tomoyo

-Hehehe, es su pasatiempo favorito- dijo Sakura con una gota.

Eriol no respondió mas se limito y darse la vuelta y subir el volumen de la música.

-Bien, empecemos.

&&&&&&

-Tomoyo puedes apagar eso ya? Llevas mas de dos horas con la cámara y repites una y otra y otra y otra…..

-Jijiji es que no puedo evitarlo, nunca te había visto bailar así Sakura.

-Será mas bien que nunca me has visto bailar.- Sakura se cruzo de brazos

- Y lo haces divinamente

-Tomoyo no sigas….- Sakura se acomodo mejor en su silla mientras un mesero traía la orden de las chicas.

La amatista por fin dejo su cámara a un lado para poder comer su helado.- Esto esta delicioso!

-Es verdad, hace bastante tiempo que no veníamos.

-Si, has estado muy ocupada por lo del viaje de tu papa y luego esto,…….

-Si…..- Sakura se quedo viendo a la nada

-Quisiera hacerte una pregunta, espero que no te vayas a molestar.

-Dime…-la castaña dejo su cuchara a un lado.

-Es que te he notado un poco diferente últimamente, no se. Recuerdas como eras cuando estabas a lado de Shaoran.

-Como olvidarlo.

-Pues, estas actuando como ese tiempo…

-Quieres decir que me veo feliz otra vez?

-Si…

Sakura se quedo un momento en silencio analizando las cosas.

-Tomoyo tu lo que me quieres dar a entender es que siento algo por Eriol, lo cual no es cierto!- Sakura no sabia por que, pero se molestó mucho.

-Sakura lo siento no era mi intención…..

En ese momento el celular de Sakura comenzó a sonar. La chica contesto y después de unos segundos colgó.

-Lo siento Tomoyo pero tengo que irme. – la chica tomo su chaqueta y salio de la heladería.

Daidouji se quedo en su lugar suspirando. Sakura no quería aceptarlo pero era verdad que sentía algo hacia el chico del pelo oscuro. Tomoyo tomo de nuevo su cámara y regreso el video hasta la escena donde Sakura y Eriol estaban bastante cerca uno del otro, casi a punto de besarse, pero la música termino y se separaron casi inmediatamente.

-Es Sakura?- escucho una voz detrás de ella.

-Shaoran? Que haces aquí?

&&&&&&&&&

Marisaki: jojojo ya tenia que actualizar, ya no lo hago tan rapido como antes, pero actualizo. Espero que les haya gustado, por cierto feliz navidad y año nuevo y espero que los propositos que se hicieron lo puedan logarar. Jajaja

Agradecimientos a:

Rally B, Karen, Hikari NO Hoshi, Irsa, Sanke, Amis cr, Soledad de los Angeles, Son 91


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

-Caminaba por aquí cuando vi a Sakura salir, parecía molesta y te nombro, pensé que estabas aquí y no me equivoque- el chico se sentó a su lado.

-Oh vaya

-Entonces si es Sakura?- señaló la cámara.

-Shaoran te haré una pregunta….. ¿No crees que ya es tiempo de dejar lo suyo en el pasado? Ella estuvo un mal momento a cause de su ruptura y ahora que por fin la ha superado sigues apareciendo en su vida. ¿Por qué lo sigues haciendo?

Shaoran se cruzo de brazos mientras la observaba detenidamente.

-No lo se- dijo finalmente- aunque fui yo quien dio fin a lo nuestro, no puedo dejar de preocuparme por lo que le suceda y por las personas que la rodean.

Tomoyo levanto su cámara sonriendo

-No te refieres a "personas", sino al chico que ha ido a su casa, verdad?

-¿Qué comes que adivinas?

-Aunque me encanta verte muerto de celos, eso ya no es un asunto que Sakura deba compartir contigo.

-Somos amigos.

-Si lo fueran- Tomoyo guardo su cámara en su estuche y se levanto- le hubieras dicho de tu nuevo romance, inclusive me lo hubieras dicho a mi, pero prefieres guardártelo.

Shaoran bufo algo molesto

-Shaoran, tu no sabes que es ser un amigo. Aun conmigo, que te solía llamar "mejor amigo", pero lo repito, no sabes ser un amigo a menos de te convenga.

-No digas tonterías.

-Ojala fueran tonterías, pero no lo son- salio de la heladería y camino calle abajo, a los pocos segundos Shaoran la alcanzo.

-Tienes que decirme quien es ese sujeto

-Tengo razón, solo me buscas como "amiga" para saber de Sakura, que lastima, por que yo te ofrecía una amistad sincera.

-Por favor Tomoyo lo necesito saber…. Es un amigo, familiar, conocido….. novio?

-Para que quieres saber?- la chica se detuvo en seco.

-Necesito hablar con ella

-Quieres regresar con ella- Shaoran no respondió, se limito a mirar a otro lado- por que tu nueva novia te dejo. Eres patético Shaoran.

Sin voltear atrás, Tomoyo se alejo de su "amigo" mientras pensaba lo que le tenia que decir a Sakura.

-"Tengo que saberlo…"- se dijo a si mismo Shaoran.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Sakura tienes una visita- dijo Kaho

-hum?- Sakura se levanto de su cama donde había estado pensando en los eventos que habían ocurrido en los últimos meses- quien es?

-Eriol- Kaho sonrió aun mas

-Esta mañana ensayamos, para que vino?- Sakura se puso sus pantuflas y salio detrás de Kaho

-No lo se- Kaho cerro los ojos-" pero nunca lo había visto así"- dijo así misma

Al bajar las escaleras vieron al joven mirando una pintura colgada en la pared. Kaho los dejo solos mientras Sakura se acercaba.

-Que haces aquí, se supone que te vería hasta mañana.

-Lo se, pero hoy descubrí que te hace falta soltarte un poco cuando bailas, a veces te pones rígida.

-Tu también te pondrías rígido si fueras mujer y sintieras como un hombre te toquetea.

-Créeme que es parte del baile, no eres una mujer ya madura con la cual me apetecería hacer esas caricias- el chico dijo sin importancia, Sakura se puso colorada.

-No será mas bien con hombres?- Sakura sonrió y se cruzo de brazos.

-Que dijiste?

-Nada olvídalo. No quiero pelear contigo también.

-Como quieras.

-Entonces, que se te ocurrió para que dejara de estar rígida?

-Bailar

-Eriol… por si no te has dado cuenta, eso es lo que hacemos.

-Si, pero no ese tipo de baile.

-Eh? Entonces?

-Vete a arreglar y lo descubrirás.

Sakura dudo por unos instantes y después subió las escaleras. Eriol decidió esperarla en la sala y Kaho se le unió a los pocos minutos.

-¿Cómo sigue mi madre?- pregunto el chico

-Mucho mejor, creo que la visita de Sakura le hizo bien.

-Por que lo dices?

-Creo que gracias a Sakura, tu mama esta mas tranquila y confiada.

-Sigue con lo mismo?- Eriol se cruzo de brazos molesto- Cuando lo va a poder dejar?

-Hasta que tu le digas la verdad.

-Ella sabe la verdad!!!!!

-Quiere creer que es la verdad, pero tu eres el único que puede dar fin a esto.- Kaho lo reprochó con la mirada.

-Solo si ella se disculpa.

-Eriol, tienes que dejar esa actitud a un lado.- Kaho se levanto del sofá- por que nada bueno vas a tener con eso. Las personas se alejaran de ti.

-Pero hay personas que a pesar de mi actitud, aun no se van- Eriol le sonrió.

-Touche- Kaho también sonrió- iré por Sakura. Regrésala temprano.

-Esta bien.

Eriol regreso al recibidor al tiempo que Sakura bajaba las escaleras. Ella llevaba un vestido negro muy sencillo, estilo halter( n/a: esos que se amarran atrás) dejando media espalda descubierta. A penas y se había puesto maquillaje y se veía realmente muy bonita. Eriol tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de hablar, por que la verdad lo había dejado mudo.

-Vamos ya.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Habían llegado al centro de la ciudad, acababa de ponerse el sol y la vida nocturna comenzaba. Se metieron a un local al parecer era un restaurante. Sakura miraba todos lados con una sonrisa.

-No que íbamos a bailar?- le susurro a Eriol.

El chico no le respondió y fue directamente a la caja registradora donde un hombre gordo miraba las cuentas. Al notar la presencia de Eriol dejo todo a un lado y salio del mostrador.

-Eriol!!!!!!! Hace tiempo que no te veo! Ya nos tenias abandonados.- el hombre se acerco a el y lo abrazo.

-Lo se, he estado un poco ocupado. 

-Entiendo, mira apenas esta comenzando el ambiente, quieres pasar ahora?

-Claro, pero esta vez no vengo solo, vengo acompañado.

-Acompañado?- el hombre se sorprendió bastante. Eriol le hizo una seña a Sakura para que se acercara .

-Ella.

-Mucho gusto señorita- el hombre tomo la mano de la joven y la beso. Sakura se sonrojo un poco ante el gesto y Eriol desvió la mirada.- entonces pasen, pasen.

El hombre camino hacia la cocina, pero en lugar de entrar se desvió por un pasillo oscuro donde al final había una puerta bastante grande de color negro.

-Que se diviertan..- el hombre gordo desapareció 

-A-a-a-aaa donde vamos?- Sakura se puso nerviosa pensando lo peor.

Eriol no contesto, abrio la puerta que inmediatamente ilumino el pasillo, la luz cegó a Sakura.

-Vamos entra…- Eriol le dio un pequeño empujón y fue cuando Sakura pudo ver perfectamente el lugar.

Era un club clandestino.

En lugar era enorme, y en el centro había una pista. A su alrededor había unas pequeñas mesas y la música sonaba, pero Sakura nunca la había escuchado.

-¿Qué tipo de música es?

-Salsa- Eriol camino hasta una de las mesas cerca de la pista y Sakura detrás de el.

-¿Salsa?

-Es un ritmo latino. ¿En verdad nunca la habías escuchado?

Sakura tomo asiento y dejo su abrigo- en serio, no te burles.

-Tienes razón, obviamente no vas a saberlo.- Eriol imito a Sakura.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Si, por que lo dices?-

-Hemos estado una hora sin gritarnos.

-Oh cierto, dime un insulto y yo te respondo.

-No, olvídalo- Sakura se recargo en la mesa.

-No te pongas cómoda. – Eriol se paro de su silla- arriba!

-Por que?

-No venimos a socializar, vengo a enseñarte a bailar.

-Pepeperoooo…- Eriol tomo la mano de Sakura y la arrastro a la pista- no se bailar así- Sakura señaló a una pareja no muy lejos de ellos, donde hacían varios movimientos muy sensuales al ritmo de la música.

-Este tipo de baile te ayudara a soltarte mas, ya que el ritmo es diferente al del tango.

-Y me vas a tocar como lo haces cuando bailamos tango?- Sakura se cruzo de brazos.

-No tenemos que llegar a ese limite, pero si quiero si.

-Y si yo no quiero, si mejor me quiero ir?

-Vamos Sakura, quieres ir al evento de caridad o no?

-Yo hago esto por ayudarte..- dijo sinceramente, Eriol se sorprendió al escucharla.- se lo mucho que te gusta bailar, y que quieres ir a las competencias de baile de este año, y bueno yo… quería ayudarte y a….. pues bueno yo también necesitaba de esto.

Eriol se le quedo viendo y Sakura bajo su rostro. El chico la tomo por la cintura obligándola a verle a la cara, el sonrió y ella también, entonces comenzaron a bailar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Por fin llegaron a la puerta de la casa. Sakura estaba algo cansada pero bastante contenta. Por lo menos había logrado "soltarse" mas, y Eriol parecía complacido.

Sakura busco las llaves en su abrigo, y cuando abrió la puerta se giro para despedirse de Eriol.

-Eh bueno…..- Sakura parecía un poco incomoda- nos vemos en el ensayo.

Eriol se le quedo mirando con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Sakura al ver que no respondía decidió entrar a la casa, pero el chico le dijo- gracias.

Sakura miro los ojos de su compañero y este después se alejo dejando a Sakura confusa.

-Que fue eso?- se pregunto Sakura en voz alta.

-Es lo mismo que yo quisiera saber…- Shaoran apareció detrás de un árbol.

-¿Qué haces aquí Shaoran?- Sakura parecía asustada.

-Vine a hablar contigo de algo importante.

Sakura cerro los ojos y tenia un mal presentimiento acerca de lo que Shaoran tenia que decirle.

-Por favor- suplico Shaoran.

-No podría esperar hasta mañana?

-Se que es algo tarde, pero sino hablamos hoy no sabré que hacer después.

-A que te refieres?

-Quiero saber que es lo que tengo que hacer para que regreses conmigo.

El alma de Sakura se le fue a los pies. Había esperado tanto por este momento, por esas palabras….. lo había sonado tantas veces, y en sus sueños siempre decía que si, ese si que viene del corazón, pero ahora, en la vida real, su corazón no le mandaba respuesta alguna. 

-Tal vez sea por que este cansada…- susurro Sakura.

Shaoran tomo las manos de Sakura y la miro directo a los ojos.

-Si quieres decirme que no, entenderé. Probablemente sea por que estas con otra persona.

-¿Con quien? – la chica se confundió

-Con el chico que se acaba de ir, esta bien no es un chico como nosotros, ya es algo mayor.

-Es tan solo unos años…- Sakura sacudió su cabeza- quiero decir….. no estoy con el.

Shaoran la soltó- entonces por que vas llegando a estas horas con el?

-Eso no te lo tengo que explicar.

-Oh ya veo, como no quieres decir que son novios puedo imaginar que solo les gusta su compañía.

-Que quieres decir?

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kaho estaba en la cocina preparando chocolate caliente. Mientras esperaba que estuviera listo consulto su reloj que marcaba las once de la noche. Sakura y Eriol no deberían de tardar.

-Me preguntó que clase de noche habrán tenido?- dijo en voz alta mientras susurraba.

Extrañaba a su esposo, y tal vez mas de lo que debería, lo quería tener cerca de ella, pero no podía ser una egoísta y alejarlo de una de las cosas que mas le fascina en este mundo. Ella comprendía al igual que el comprendía lo que el ballet significaba para ella.

Se sirvio su chocolate en una taza y cuando se disponía a salir de la cocina escucho unos gritos. Puesto que la casa estaba en silencio, identifico que los sonidos venían de afuera. Kaho dejo su taza en una mesa y salio a la entrada.

-Que esta pasando?

Sakura estaba ahí con lagrimas en los ojos mientras Eriol y el chico que perseguía a Sakura peleaban. 

-Eres un infeliz, ¿Cómo te atreves a faltarle al respeto así a Sakura?

-Por que eso es lo que es. Ya dejen de actuar, ella necesitaba cariño puesto que ya no me tenia a mi y por eso recurrió a ti, alguien ya experimentado. Ja no dudo que si quería tener sexo habría comenzado con alguien mayor que ella.

Eriol no se pudo controlar y tomo a Shaoran por el cuello de la camisa- Vuelve a decirlo maldito….

-Eriol suéltalo!!!- grito a Kaho mientras abrazaba a Sakura e intentaba consolarla.

-No, este desgraciado llamo a Sakura zorra y no permitiré que se vaya como si nada.

-Vamos dime….. que tal es? Por que a mi siempre me decía que no, seguro tuviste que regalarle algo para que cayera en tus brazos.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Eriol cerro su puño y lo planto en el rostro de Shaoran, que cayo al suelo. Pero la cosa no tenia que terminar ahí, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Eriol esta bastante enfadado y tengia que defender a Sakura. Se acerco para patearlo pero Sakura se puso en medio.

-No lo hagas…- dijo ella tomándolo de los brazos.

-eh???- Eriol parecía desconcertado- Como puedes defenderlo después de lo que te dijo.

-Lo se, pero no vale la pena…- los ojos de Sakura aun seguían llorosos. Una lagrima escapo de ellos y Eriol no soporto verla así. Trato de safarse de ella, pero no pudo.- En serio, déjalo ir.

Shaoran recupero el conocimiento y se levanto con dificultad. Sakura se dio media vuelta y le planto su mano en la mejilla antes de que pudiera decir algo.

-Jajajaja…- el oji azul no pudo evitar reírse al ver la cara de Shaoran- mas vale que te vayas.

-Sakura…..

-No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra…- dijo ella con voz ronca- y no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida. Me insultaste y me despecionaste.

Shaoran estuvo a punto de replicar pero la mirada desafiante de Eriol lo intimido y se alejo corriendo de ahí.

&&&&&&&&&

Marisaki: wolaas!!!! Estoy de regreso jojojo….. como ven la actitud de Shaoran…. Realmente no se que le pasa a este tipo, pero el que me sorprendió aun mas fue Eriol…. Jojoj de seguro tendrán varias preguntas, asi que mas adelante tratare de responderlas. Jojo estoy muuuuyyyy pero muuyyyy contenta, por que por fin pude ver el primer capitulo de tsubasa jojojo me diran que estoy muy atrasada, pero no me importa!!! Jejeje esta genial la serie!

Por cierto, este fic es un SakuraxEriol, para Basilea que me había preguntado.

Grax a:

gabyhyatt  
Lady Chat  
Kitty-Kinomoto-Li  
Sally B  
Karen  
irisjas  
Sanke  
AmyChan91  
Hikari No Hoshi  
Basileia  
Karenhuiton


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

-Que hizo que?!?!?!?!?!

-Lo que oíste…- Sakura y Tomoyo caminaban hacia la salida de la escuela

-Shaoran de veras que es un idiota

-Tomoyo estas hablando de tu mejor….

-Amigo nada!!!! Es un idiota y se merece cada letra de la palabra!- la chica agitaba su maletín de un lado a otro- pero que mosco le pico? Debiste dejar que Eriol lo hiciera pedazos…

-Tomoyo……..

Hablando del rey de Roma.

Un grupo de chicas menores que Sakura y Tomoyo rodeaban a Eriol intentando sacarle su número telefónico o al menos que este aceptara el de ellas. Los hombres que pasaban a lado miraban con malas pulgas al de anteojos, quien levanto la mirada.

-Hey Sakura!- Eriol trato de salir del circulo de las chicas que sintieron envidia la ver que iba hacia ella.

-Presiento que nuestro héroe quiere saber como te encuentras…- le susurro Tomoyo

-Probablemente, hubieras visto como estaban los dos,…..

-Se preocupa mucho por ti Sakura.

-Por que soy su pareja de baile

-Yo diría que es por algo mas…

Sakura iba a replicar, pero Eriol le interrumpió.

-Que bueno que te encuentro……

-Yo mejor me voy, tengo cosas que hacer… te hablo en la noche..- le dijo Tomoyo a Sakura y se alejo.

-Como estas?- pregunto el chico

-Bien, muchas gracias por lo de anoche.

-No es problema- Eriol cerro su puño y Sakura pudo ver que tenia un moretón en sus nudillos.

-Te encuentras bien?- Sakura tomo la mano de Eriol.

-Si, no es nada. Con un poco de pomada eso se ira. De todas formas venia a darte esto.- saco de su pantalón un sobre blanco- encontrarás todo lo que necesitas para el fin de semana.

-Fin de semana?, que pasara en el fin de semana?- Sakura tomo el sobre y observo su contenido.

-Es el evento de caridad en la costa, tu vuelo sale a las 8, asegúrate de estar a tiempo….

-A la 8? Y tu no vienes conmigo?

-yo salgo hoy en la noche por que tengo cosas pendientes…- Eriol dio media vuelta, su actitud había cambiado, de ser un amigo preocupado volvió a su lado ego centrista.

-Aquí solo hay un boleto, falta el de Kaho.- reclamo ella

-Ella no va, tiene una junta mañana

-Entonces voy sola?

-Vamos nunca has viajado sola?- Eriol comenzaba a desesperarse.

-Pues no! Que esperabas?

-Ya, ya cálmate…. Nos vemos después.

-Espera!!!...- pero ya era demasiado tarde, Eriol se había subido a su automóvil y había desaparecido.- arggggg maldito!!!!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-Deja de ponerte nerviosa!- decía Tomoyo

-No puedo evitarlo….- decía ella mientras le pasaba una muda de ropa, Tomoyo la coloco sobre la cama a lado de la maleta. -… en serio no puedes acompañarme?

-Ya te dije que no, mi padre viene de visita con su otra adorable mujer y mi mama quiere presumir lo bien que le va sin el.

-Vale….- Sakura suspiro- y tu Kaho?

-Me gustaría Saku, pero una junta mañana con una compañía de baile y tengo también cita con el doctor, no me he sentido muy bien últimamente.- contesto la mujer desde un sofá de la habitación

-Me voy a morir…. No conozco a nadie que vaya y probablemente me aburra a mares!

- No digas eso, a veces esas fiestas se ponen muy bien.- dijo la amatista colocando la ropa en la maleta

-Tu has estado en ellas y tu eres de ese mundo Tomoyo, yo soy nueva en esto!

-Te comprendo perfectamente, yo pase por eso, pero no te preocupes que vas a estar bien. Si las cosas salen mal o no te sientes a gusto díselo a Eriol que te sacara de ahí.

-Que no se supone que solamente voy a bailar?

Kaho y Tomoyo cruzaron miradas y sonrieron- no.

-Justo lo que me faltaba! Socializar en un lugar que no conozco con gente que no conozco y sola!

-No, tienes a Eriol- recordó Tomoyo

-Es lo mismo!

-Tranquila………….. es toda la ropa que vas a llevar?- la amatista puso sus manos sobre sus caderas.

-Creo que si… llevo pijama, ropa interior-Sakura comenzó a contar con los dedos-, ropa de playa ( o si señores por lo menos aprovechare el sol de la costa!), tres mudas de ropa, un traje de noche y me llevo uno extra por si acaso…….Oh dios!

-Que pasa?

-Acabo de recordar………….

-No llevas ropa para ponerte cuando bailes con Eriol.- terminó Kaho por ella.

-Exacto….- la castaña se puso mas nerviosa…eran las ocho de la noche y la mayoría de los centros comerciales estarían cerrados ya…que haría?

-Acompáñame a mi cuarto Sakura- Kaho se levanto del sillón.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-Diablos se me hizo tarde!!!- murmuraba Eriol tratando de no romper la palanca de velocidades. El avión de su compañera acaba de aterrizar hace no mas de media hora y seguramente estaría tan molesta que le gritaría todo el camino de regreso. Si solo las mujeres esas no le hubieran retrasado……..

Estaciono su automóvil y entro corriendo al área nacional buscando a la castaña.

-Donde diablos se metió?

-Lo mismo me preguntaba…- dijo Sakura detrás de el.

-Lo siento- el chico suspiro al encontrarla- tuve un retraso.

-Esta bien- Sakura se mostraba seria mientras tomaba su maleta-carrito

-Permíteme ayudarte…- dijo Eriol notando su falta de tacto. Sakura le tendió su maleta con indiferencia, cosa que lo desconcertó.

Salieron del aeropuerto y no se dijeron la palabra, ni durante el trayecto al hotel. Eriol comenzaba a ponerse tenso, nunca había estado tanto tiempo sin hablar, de hecho siempre tenia diferencias con las personas y siempre terminaba gritándose con la gente, tal vez por eso era algo ermitaño, le gustaba su soledad. Cuando conoció a Sakura no le agradaba pero conforme la iba conociendo….. inclusive se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no le incomodaba su presencia y mucho menos el silencio que los rodeaba.

-Te encuentras bien?- se atrevió a romper la barrera

-Si.

-Segura?

-No sucede nada.

Y no dijeron mas. Rápidamente llegaron al hotel.

-Creo que desde aquí puedo yo sola- dijo Sakura tomando su maleta y yéndose al elevador. Eriol pensó que era demasiado raro el que en una hora no se hubieran gritado

-Tienes que decirme que…- comenzó a decir cuando la alcanzo, pero las lagrimas que caían sobre el rostro lo hizo detenerse.

-Huh?...- Sakura intento limpiar su rostro- déjame sola por favor.

-No. Que sucede? Acaso fue aquel mocoso de nuevo?

-No. Creo que el escarmiento del hace una semana fue suficiente. No lo he vuelto a ver- dijo ella entrando al elevador seguida de el.

-Entonces es acaso otro mocoso el que te persigue?- el puro pensamiento ponía de malas a Eriol.

-No al contrario. Se corrió el rumor de que tengo un guardaespaldas que deja a todos con el ojo morado si se atreven a verme.-Sakura dijo amargamente

-Entonces el problema es que ningún chico se te acerca y te sientes frustrada…- concluyo.

-Por que piensas que todo esto tiene que ver con hombres? Como si mi mundo girara gracias a ellos!- soltó enojada.

-Pues en la actualidad es así, muchas chicas se cortan las venas si no la invitan a salir.

-Hay excepciones Eriol, y una de ellas soy yo. – Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Sakura dejo a su compañero solo.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

El evento de caridad organizado por unas famosísimas hermanas se llevaba acabo en el hotel mas lujoso de la costa. El propósito de tal evento era recaudar fondos para mandar medicinas a África. Personas importantes alrededor del mundo se habían reunido para disfrutar de las diferentes actividades que se habían organizado, desde conciertos hasta presentaciones de baile, que eran las mas famosas por que lo mas importantes de aquel medio sorprendían y maravillaban a los espectadores, se decía que a veces asistían representantes de EUA para llevarse algunos bailarines a importantes competencias.

Por eso Eriol estaba tan nervioso, y el hecho de que el coctel de apertura ya había dado comienzo y se encontraba sin su pareja lo ponía de peor humor. Comenzaba a sudar debajo de su traje de diseñador.

Los invitados se encontraban ya en el salón y Eriol fue por enésima vez a la recepción del hotel.

-Puede volver a llamar a la habitación 204?- le dijo a la chica detrás del mostrador.

-Ni se moleste señorita.- dijo Sakura detrás de el.

Eriol giro bruscamente para comenzar a reclamarle el descaro de su tardanza, pero sinceramente se quedo sin hablar al verla.

-Podemos irnos ya…- dijo Sakura mas calmada que el día anterior.

-Si…..- pero no se movió, simplemente no dejaba de verla. Llevaba un bonito vestido rojo strapless que le llegaba a la rodilla con cierto vuelvo, el no sabia de vestidos, pero sabía perfectamente que ese vestido le encajaba de maravilla. Su pelo lo llevaba recogido en un chongo y había dejado varios rizos sueltos a propósito.

Un momento

Cuando comenzó a fijarse tanto en ella? Es una…mocosa!

-Vamos o no?- dijo Sakura

-Vamos…- Eriol sacudió su cabeza mientras caminaban juntos hacia el salón- por que tardaste tanto?

-Tuve un pequeño percance con mi pelo…-dijo ella.

Las miradas de los invitados se habían posado en la pareja al momento que entraron. Eriol le ofreció su brazo a Sakura.

-Por que tan caballeroso?

-Sonríe…- dijo sin verla y obedeció al acto- en este lugar no solo hay jóvenes ansiosos por carne fresca sino también hombres y en su mayoría podían pasar por tu abuelo, si demuestras un solo indicio de que vienes sola, aprovecharían cualquier instante para tenerte.- un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sakura.

-Entonces el que este tomada de tu brazo…

-Da la imagen de que ya eres de alguien mas.

-Pero no te pertenezco…

-Solo trato de ayudarte, sino quieres te puedo presentar a u par de amigos que no se molestarían….

-Esta bien, esta bien.

Caminaron entre la multitud y fueron a la barra donde un barman los esperaba.

-Que les ofrezco?

-Un Manhattan…- dijo Eriol.

-Y para usted señorita?

-No gracias yo no tomo…

El barman sonrió por pura cortesía y Sakura se percato.

-Creo que serás la única del lugar que no tome algo.- Eriol recibió su bebida y dejo una generosa propina.

-Y eso es malo?

-Pensé que habías traído tu permiso, mocosa.

-Hey!!!!...- las mejillas de Sakura se tornaron rojas- por si no sabias, cumplí años la semana pasada…. Además… sino quiero tomar no es por que no tenga licencia, simplemente no me gusta!

-Como digas, pero tu sola estas armando un escándalo..- el chico tomo un sorbo a su bebida

De nuevo las mejillas se tornaron rojas, pero decidió guardar silencio ya que Eriol tenia razón.

Unas chicas muy cerca de ellos los observan y de nuevo Sakura se sintió incomoda. Todas aquellas chicas no dejaban de susurrar mientras observaban el atuendo de ella. Sakura vestía muy llamativamente a lado de ellas que estaban perfectamente combinadas de colores pastel y collares de perlas. Una de ellas ( la de rosa pastel para ser exactos) se separo del grupo y camino hacia la pareja.

-Hola Eriol-dijo la chica arrastrando las palabras.

-Hola Yunni…- dijo Eriol seriamente mientras se acercaba mas a Sakura- como estas?

-De maravilla- la chica miro a Sakura de arriba hacia abajo

-Me alegro, permíteme presentarte a Sakura Kinomoto- las chicas se dieron las manos- Sakura, ella es Yunni Aori, probablemente hayas escuchado ese nombre antes.

-Por supuesto, Aori Company, dueña de las Aerolíneas de Japón, un placer.- dijo Sakura

-Bien, por lo menos no es ignorante…- La chica no se molesto en ocultar su desprecio, Eriol paso una mano alrededor de la cintura de la castaña que provoco que se pusiera un poco nerviosa.

Pero no debería de ponerse así, solo son compañeros de baile. Eriol daba señas de molestarse cariñoso, cosa que nunca, jamás había logrado, bueno tal vez hasta hace unos días pero…No debería imaginarse cosas que no son, además Eriol es gay, su madre lo dijo.

-Sakura viene conmigo- dijo Eriol abrazándola aun mas

-Por fin encontraste a alguien que te soportara, no entiendo como lo haces.

-Yunni…- Eriol se dirigió a Sakura- fue compañera mía en el colegio.

-Compañera?- soltó con una risa Yunni

-Yunni..- el chico se molesto- no…

-Vamos que no te de pena admitirlo, muchas personas fueron amantes durante el colegio, inclusive después de este….

Sakura se quedo muda. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar hacer una pregunta estúpida. Esto no encajaba, no encajaba para nada de lo que si madre le había dicho.

-Perdón…-Sakura movió de un lado a otro la cabeza- pero…

-Que Eriol no te lo había dicho?, si estas saliendo con el deberías de saber que el y yo aun..

-Yo no..

-Creo que Sakura y yo debemos prepararnos para el baile. Con permiso.- interrumpió el albino

La pareja se alejo lo mas rápido que pudo de la chica con perlas. Prácticamente corrieron ya que cuando llegaron a una terraza les faltaba el aire.

-Que diablos fue eso? Ni siquiera me dejaste hablar!-grito Sakura

Eriol fingió no escucharla.

-Vamos no te hagas el sordo! Tienes que darme una explicación.

-Acerca de que? No te tengo que decirte nada acerca de mi vida privada, por algo se dice privada.

-Pero dijiste que yo venia contigo, ella piensa que somos pareja!

-Eres mi pareja de baile- ambos comenzaban a subir mas el tono de voz.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Te molesta que lo piense? Mientras no lo seamos no pasa nada.

-Pero si tu eres gay!

Se produjo un silencio repentino entre ambos. Sakura se maldijo por haberlo gritado, pero a la vez agradeció que nadie estaba en ese extremo del salón. Eriol sin embargo no sabia como reaccionar, ella esperaba que le gritara o algo, pero….

-Jajajajajajaja…..- el chico se tuvo que quitar los lentes para limpiarse las lagrimas- mi madre te dijo semejante estupidez?

-Pepepero…. Si.

-Hay que boba eres….- este seguía riéndose.- no soy gay

-Yo si lo creí! Tu mama también esta muy convencida de esto.

-Es mi madre y se preocupa…- Eriol trataba de controlarse- pero no.

-Entonces por que…

-Si fuera gay no bailaría, probablemente me dedicaría a hacer galletitas y pasteles.

-Tampoco te tienes que burlar de ese tipo de personas.

-No te enojes- Eriol estaba de bastante buen humor que le paso el brazo sobre sus hombros- no me crees?

-Es difícil decirlo. No te conozco lo suficiente como para negarlo o afirmarlo

-Que tengo que hacer para que me creas..-Eriol se acerco peligrosamente a ella. Sakura podía sentir su aliento y percibió su aroma.

-Que haces Eriol...?- tartamudeo ella.

-Eh?- la soltó inmediatamente- yo no se que….

-Disculpen que los interrumpa, pero me avisaron que el show ya va a dar comienzo y que tienen que ir a los camerinos para cambiarse de ropas.-dijo Yunni con cara de pocos amigos.

-Esta bien en seguida vamos- dijo Eriol y se llevo a Sakura.

Yunni fue a la barra por una bebida y a los pocos segundos otra de las chicas de colores pastel fue a su encuentro.

-Y bien?

-Según Eriol, son pareja. Pero lo dudo, esa chica se ve demasiado inocente como para caer en las garras de el.- Yunni tomo su copa de champagne

-Tienes razón, yo tampoco lo creo. Solo quiere darte celos amiga.

-Pues lo esta consiguiendo, pero al final de la noche Eriol estará de nuevo conmigo.

-Estas segura de que eso es lo que quieres?

Yunni la fulmino con la mirada.- Ya se que Shaoran es muy guapo, pero nunca le llegara ni siquiera a los talones de Eriol.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Marisaki:

Dios mio! Como la ven? Si la cosa se esta poniendo peluda verdad. Jajaja pero aun quedan muchas cosas por haber, pero en fin jajaj.

Lamento la tardanza, pero saben estuve a punto de despedirme de este maravilloso mundo, sufri de bronquitis y pues jajaj no me dejaban estar mucho en la compu pero ya toy bien y toy de vuelta!

A contestar reveiws…

White snow: em ya sabia yo que lo había puesto algo confuso, bueno el punto es que Shaoran en un ataque de celos le dijo a Sakura que era una…, digamos mujer sin escrupulos.

Lady chat rendue: como dices es cosa de imaginárselo, ya que es mu difícil describir un baile como tal, pero espero poder hacerlo correctamente. Grax por leer!

Karen: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios realmente me alegran mucho!

Gabyhyatt: grax x tu review y espero q sigas leyendo

Soledad de los angeles: oh muchas gracias por leer este fic, me pones muy contenta, perdón por tardar en acutalizar, pero ya vez como son las cosas del desitno… jaja espero seguir recibiendo reveiws tuyos!

Carrie: jejeje muchas gracias por el comentario, dejame decirte que yo tmb soy muy partidiario de SxS pero hace bastante tiempo ya (como tres anos) lei un fic con la pareja ExS si quieres leerlo (te lo recomiendo mucho) se llama Mi viaje a Inglaterra de Kissmy Clow Sumeragi (creo que sigue con ese Nick, el fic esta en esta pagina) puede que el titulono se vea interesante, pero la trama esta muy buena. Si publicas tu historia, creeme que la leere, estare esperando!

Hikari no Hoshi: Te comprendo perfectamente, es un gillipollas, pero Eriol esta ahí justamente para defender a saku… jajajq que par!

Sanke: Me encantan las escenas que dices, aunque estoy teniendo un poco de dificultad con dejar solos a Sakura y a Eriol, pero haber que psa… dime si te gusta la escena de este capi, aun me queda mucho por escribir, pero me gustaría mucho saber tu opinión

Julie chan: en serio es el primer ExS que te gusta? Oh dios ya con eso me hacxes sentir especial! Jajajaja aunque no debería, jajaja ya vez me emociono por cualquier cosa. Pues espero que te siga gustando y dejes comentario.

Hermanita: mil disuclpas por poner asi a tu querido bomboncito, pero tenia que haber alguien malo aquí no? Y no podía ser Eriol (aunque lo estoy considerando) pero ya veremos. Gracias por leer!

Asuka x: lamento la tardanza y espero que sgas leyendo

Kitty Kinomoto li: Grax x tu review y espero que sigas leyendo

Son 91: estoy de acuerdo contigo, debería de haberlo mandado al hospital, pero se rebajaría a su nivel, no crees? Grax x tu review

Amis cr: jajaja yo tmb apoyo tu punto de vista, pero si lo mataba ahí mismo se acabaría la historia, y no quiero que eso pase,,, por ahora. Jajaja

Himeko Kasumi: muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero que sigas leyendo.

Sanenashula: grax x tu review

Inma 2007: lamento la tardanza y espero que te guste

Krn: yo también pienso que eriol es bn lindo, bueno realmente un encanto!!1 jajaja xx jajaja

Michiru ai: jaja grax x tu comentario!


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

-Cual es la sorpresa?

-No desesperes ... ya casi- Shaoran guiaba a Sakura por la oscuridad del departamento

-Ya puedo abrir los ojos?- deica la chica impaciente

-Ya casi...- Shaoran se alejo un poco de ella- listo, puedes quitarte la venda

Sakura asi lo hizo, quedo maravillada. Frente a ellos habia una mesa cuidadosamente puesa con dos velas encendidas que eran la unica fuente de luz. Shaoran a su lado sonreia con una rosa en su mano.

-Feliz aniversario- dijo.

-Shaoran... esto es...

-Tu cena- se acerco para besarla dejando caer la rosa.

-Eres fantastico- susurro ella- te amo.

-Yo tambien- ambos se sentaron en uno de los sillones de la sala y continuaron besandose

-Shaoran que estas haciendo?- Sakura se separo al sentir la mano del chico bajo su falda.

-Ya es tiempo Sakura, he esperado mucho..- el ambarino la veia a los ojos.

-Pero yo no estoy lista Shaoran.- ella se solto de el

-Si lo estas, solo estas nerviosa por que es tu primera vez. Tambien es la mia, no te preocupes- se levanto siguiendola

-Yo no quiero sentirme forzada, no lo quiero hacer asi- ella huia sin exito alguno

-Entonces como quieres? tu querias que fuera romantico y todo el teatro, y me esforce por que fuera asi, pero no estas contenta. Que es lo que quieres para poder darme el si?

-Si vas a organizar todo solo para que me acueste contigo, estas equivocado Shaoran- Sakura tomo su chaqueta y fue directo a la puerta

-No puedes dejarme asi Sakura- el chico prendio las luces del lugar.

-Si puedo y lo hare, pense que eras diferente, pero resultaste ser como los demas, un patan. Estoy decepcionada de ti.- Sakura salio del lugar dando un portazo

-Vete, pero seguro regresaras! no podras olvidarte de mi!- grito a Shaoran a la puerta, se dejo caer en el sillon mientras hablaba para si mismo- Que es lo que tengo que hacer para que te quedes conmigo? Regalarte joyas? por lo menos lo intentare...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-Tienes media hora para prepararte. No salgas del camerino, yo vendre por ti- dijo secamente.

-Esta bien- respondio temerosa. Eriol desaparecio por la puerta. Miro a su alrededor y vio el vestido negro que le habia prestado Kaho colgado cerca de la puerta del banno. Fue a descolgarlo mientras pensaba en lo sucedido. Que habia sido eso? Eriol se le habia acercado peligrosamente y eso le provoco que tuviera los pelos de punta. Pero por que? si solamente eran companeros de baile , pero aun asi esa actitud... muchas de las cosas que Tomoyo comenzaban a encajar, sobretodo la actitud sobreprotectora de Eriol. Acaso el la veia como algo mas que una companera de baile?

Obviamente no, solo eran imaginaciones suyas. Y la hormona.

Sakura fue al espejo y miro su aspecto. No podia ser peor, dijo ella. Por lo menos aun conservaba su maquillaje, su pelo si era un desastre, en vano habia tratado de recogerlo pero ya no le importaba asi que lo dejo suelto y unas ondas se le formaron naturalmente.

Tomo uno de sus risos y lo enrollo alrededor de su dedo. Sin querer a su mente llego el recuerdo de cuando Shaoran y ella discutian por su pelo. A el le gustaba que Sakura lo tuviera corto, pero ella lo preferia largo, como lo llevaba en ese momento, pero por complacer a Shaoran accedio a cortarselo, realmente corto y asi lo llevo a lo largo de su noviazgo. Pero cuando termimaron lo dejo crecer.

-Fui a una tonta...- se dijo asi misma- Como pude acceder a cambiar solo por estar con el?

Por suerte, no accedio a hacer otras cosas por el.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Eriol saco la cabeza del agua que cai del grifo. Tenia que despertar. Nunca habia perdido el control, pero el vestido de Sakura realmente lo provocaba. Era una mocosa de 17... 18, acababa de cumplirlos. Ela misma lo habia dicho, y Eriol tendria que haberle regalado algo.

-Que demonios estoy pensando? No voy a regalarle nada !!!!- le grito a su reflejo del espejo.

Cogio una toalla y salio en banno buscando su cambio de ropa, habia escogido para bailar un traje menos ajustado que le permitia moverse con mayor libertad. Cuando termino se miro una ultima vez en el espjo, cogio una rosa roja y la puso en el bolsillo de su saco . Se veia muy atractivo. Sin querer se imagino el aspecto que tendria Sakura ya cambiada, seguramente se veria muchisimo mas guapa que con el rojo.

-Maldicion!!!!!!

El puro pensamiento provoco cierta incomodidad en la entrepierna de Eriol. Regreso al banno a mojarse la cara de nuevo con agua. Una vez tranquilo busco sus lentes de contacto para poder quitarse los de armazon. Consutlo su reloj y se dio cuenta de que era tiempo de buscar a Sakura.

La puerta del camerino de ella estaba entreabierta y Eriol entro sin tocar. Sakura estaba aplicandose brillo labial. Su ropa consistia en un vestido negro de tirantes y encaje, le acentuaba de maravilla a su figura. Una rosa estaba colocada atras de su oido . En si no habia retocado el maquijalle pero aun asi, se veia sensacional.

-Maldicion- dijo Eriol entre dientes sintiendo de nuevo la incomodiad.

-Que sucede, esta mal el vestido?- dijo Sakura viendose nuevamente en el espejo.

-No, olvidalo..- sacudio la cabeza- tenemos que irnos ya- la tomo de la mano y la saco casi corriendo.

-A donde me llevas?

-El evento esta a punto de iniciar y aun no hemos practicado.

-Olvidalo Eriol! si lo que en un mes no salio, no va a salir ahora!

-Eriol se detuvo en seco dandole la espalda.

-Bien...-dijo- obviamente tu no entiendes. Tu crees que para mi es solo la oportunidad de sobrepasarme contigo, pero estas equivocada. Esto representa mucho mas para mi de lo que tu puedas imaginar. Hay muchas que involucran el baile, y no solo el tango, pero si crees que todo esta bien, de acuerdo, pero cuando regresemos a la ciudad ni te molestes en regresar al estudio. Este noche, aunque no lo creas, es la oportunidad de mi vida, mi futuro puede depender de lo que pase en los dos minutos que dura la musica.

Sakura se quedo muda. Tenia una pequena idea de lo que esto significaba para Eriol, pero no sabia a que grado. Ahora veia todo con mas claridad. Con brillo en los ojos, Sakura abrazo a Eriol por la espalda y le susurro:

-No tienes por que tomar esa actitud. Probablemente no se que tanto significa esto para ti, pero si me permitieras saberlo, si me hicieras sentir la misma emocion que tu sientes, lo comprenderia Eriol.

El chico se le encogio el corazon. Por que tenia que hablar tan dulcemente?

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-Lista?- pregunto intentando no verla. Ella no contesto.

Estaban detras de un telon esperando que los nombraran. Tenian las manos entrelazadas y Eriol sentia como ella temblaba de nervios. Apreto su mano afectuosamente intentando darle a ella el afecto que le habia demostrado con palabras minutos antes. El chico intentaba concentrarse en lo que les venia, pero no podia, su cabeza daba vueltas y descubrio que su corazon intentaba darle un mensaje pero aun no lograba desifrarlo.

-...quiero tomar eso como un si..- dijo despues de varios minutos de silencios.

- yo-y-o-o-o-o-oo-o...- tratamudeaba ella, estaba palida y se movia constantemente.

-Escuchame no es momento para que te entre el panico y se te olvide todo. Se que como eres una mocosa ya es tu hora del biberon, pero si bailas bien te prometo que te lo dare.

-Hey no puedes hablarme asi!- Sakura habia recuperado su seguridad y con eso a Eriol le basto.

-Esta es la actitud que queria ver.

Sakura abrio la boca para replicar, pelo las cortinas del telon se habian abierto. La musica comenzo a sonar y Eriol atarajo a Sakura para poder iniciar. Sakura se movio torpemente por el repentino incio pero conforma avanzaban y recordaba las palabras de Eriol...

Eriol hacia que girara una, dos, tres, hasta cuatro veces. Cualquiera que no estuviera acostumbrado a bailar asi se habria mareado y perdido el equilibrio, sin embargo ahi estaba ella, como si nada bailando al ritmo que la musica sonaba y siguiendo a Eriol.

Sus miradas se cruzaorn varias veces y sintieron como el mundo desaparecia y solo se concentraban el uno con el otro. El ambiente que se habia creado era unico. Regresaron al centro del escenario, Eriol solto a Sakura y comenzo a caminar en cirulo a su alrededor Eriol la observaba con todo detalle, desde la punta de los dedos hasta sus ojos. Su vestido no era muy atrevido, pero sexy, y lo que mas le gustaba era que se veia natural, sin exagerar, no como las chicas de colores pasteles que solia frecuentar. (notese Yunni) Cuando el ritmo de la musica cambio se acerco de nuevo a ella y y la atrajo lentamente sin dejar de verla a los ojos. Sakura tambien lo miraba mientras suspiraba. Se acercaba uno de los momentos mas dificiles de toda la coreografia, pero confiaba en el, confiaba en Eriol.

Eriol coloco una de sus manos en la cintura de ella, la otra en su hombro y mientas ella se inclinaba, la mano de Eriol recorrio la figura de ella. AL llegar a sus piernas levanto una de ellas hasta su cadera y la olbigo a recuerar su postura. Sakura rodeo el cuello de el con sus brazos para no perder el equilibrio, fue cuando se miraron nuevamente a los ojos.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-Increible!!- dijo alguien a su lado. Yunni bufo molesta.

-Es verdad! Es una lastima que no hayamos podido verlos antes, en verdad bailan divinamente!-dijo la madre de la chica.

-Es solo un baile por dios! Cualquier chica puede bailar con Eriol no es gran cosa- solto enfurecida la joven

-Vamos jovencita- dijo un anciando a su otro lado - todo el mundo conoce el carcater de Eriol Hiragizawa casi nadie aguanta sus ataques. El es un verdadero profesional que no habia tenido la oportunidad de moestrar lo que es hasta que esa chica aparecio- termino senalando a Sakura con su baston.

-Eso es cierto, ademas- dijo el padre de Yunni- no se por que te molesta tanto, no estaras celosa verdad?

-No para nada papa.

-Lo tuyo con Eriol paso hace mucho carino, adema ahora estas con Shaoran - intervino su mama- por cierto donde esta?- lo buscaba con la mirada.

-Le pedi que fuera por algo de tomar.

-Bueno, pero de todas formas, no creo que debas decir esos comentario delante de el, ya que es tu novio carino.

-Pero aun asi Shaoran no es como Eriol.- la chica se cruzo de brazos molesta.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

El puso su mano en el rostro de ella. Total imporvisacion penso Sakura al desconcertarse. Se volvieron a tomar de las manos y la hizo girar un par de veces mas. Despues puso la mano en la cintura y Sakura no dejaba de verlo, sus ojos tenian cierto brillo que nunca habia visto, bueno solo hasta esta noche, antes de ir a los camerinos...

La musica iba a terminar en cualquier momento, y como ultimo movimiento Eriol dejo a Sakura recostar en uno de sus brazos y la musica acabo.La rutina de dos minutos que por semanas estuvieron practicando habia acabado.

La audiencia aplaudía. Habían terminado con su rutina de baile y los dos estaban agotados, habían puesto ahí todo de ellos. Se inclinaron mientras los aplausos continuaban, la gente se levanto de su butaca y aplaudían con mucho entusiasmo, lo habían hecho perfectamente.

Sakura y Eriol se tomaron de la mano con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y se volvieron a inclinar . Las luces del escenario habían cambiado y casi los deja ciegos pero aun así sonreían . Sakura saludaba a la gente mientras Eriol dejo todo a un lado y observo a su guapa compañera. El vestido negro que tenia lo tenia un poco ajustado y se veía sexy.

Sakura sintió la mirada de su compañero y lo miro un poco desconcertada. Eriol le sonrió pícaramente. Sin previo aviso tomo la cintura de su compañera y la acerco hasta si para poder besarla.

La chica estaba tonita, todo fue muy rápido, pero al final comprendió todo, el carácter ... los celos. La chica se dejo besar finalmente y puso sus brazos alrededor del chico

La audiencia tambien estaba atonita no sabian como reaccionar, y que decir de Yunni quien mantenia la boca abierta del asombro. Sakura de repente regreso a la realidad y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Se separo de Eriol y abadono el escenario, pero el chico la alcanzo y la detuvo por la muneca.

-Sueltame Eriol Hiragizawa

-No. Tu no te vas- Eriol la jalo hacia si y la volvio a besar. Sakura forcejeaba pero se dejo vencer y rodeo con los brazos el cuello de Eriol. Se separaron lentamente sin dejar de verse a los ojos.

-Eriol!!!!- dijo una voz detras de ellos.

Ambos se giraron y vieron a Yunni con el rostro haciendo juego con su traje rosa pastel.- Que diablos te sucede????? Tu y yo estamos juntos! Me estas cambiando por una...

-Largate..- Eriol se puso delante de Sakura- y no la insultes. Ella es mucha mejor persona que tu. Vete a buscar a otro jugete que yo no estoy disponible.

-Pero Eriol, tu eres unico para mi..- Aori dio unos paso hacia adelante y Eriol retrocedio- por el amor de dios Eriol reacciona! Tu debes de estar conmigo!

-No, y te lo deje muy claro hace unos dias.

-Estas confundido, eso es lo que pasa. Ademas ni siquiera eres correspondido.

-Por que lo dices?

-Tu chica se acaba de escapar.

Era verdad. Sakura habia desaparecido.

-Diablos, todo es tu culpa. Maldta seas Yunni.- Eriol se perdio en el pasillo de los camerinos. Busco detras de cada puerta, pero no la encontro, de hecho no habia regresado al su camerino, por que sus cosas aun estaban ahi.

Decidio ir a la recepcion y preguntar por ella, pero nadie la habia visto. Inclusive marco a su habitacion pero nadie respondia.

-Ahora que mosco le pico?- pregunto en voz alta mientras regreseba al evento- mas bien, que mosco me pico a mi? Solo a mi se me ocurre besarla.

-Eriol que bueno que te veo. Dejame felicitarte..- un anciano se le habia acercado

-Muchas gracias, disculpeme pero estoy un poco ocupado- Eriol ni siquiera le dirigio la mirada

-Es verdad, vas a buscar a ese hermoso capullo que se te escapo.- el anciano se alejo con su esposa a la barra. Eriol alcanzo a escuchar las ultimas palabras y fue detras de ellos.

-Han visto a mi... companera?

-Oh si, - contesto la esposa- estaba muy alterada, digo despues de semejante beso creo que necesitaria otra muda de ropa interior- ambos viejitos se rieron impacientando a Eriol- eres todo un Don Juan Eriol.

-No se crea todo lo que dicen

-He escuchado lo peor de ti, pero no creo ni una palabra- dijo el anciano sonriendo- te conosco bastante bien.

-Si, si... me podrian decir por favor en donde vieron a la chica?

-Que chica?- pregunto la pareja el unisono

-La chica que bailo conmigo

-Esta en la playa- dijo la esposa

Eriol sonrio de inmediato- Muchas gracias- corrio hacia la salida del lugar.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Marisaki: jajajajajaja de nuevo en demora, chale... (perdonen la expresion) pero toy de vuelta. No habia escrito por que en las ultimas tres semanas me la he pasado entrenando para el mundial de porras (chale aqui presumiendo o.o jajaj pero no se crean mucho la pinta de porrista, apoyen a mexico el 21 de abril!!! ) y en verdad lo he hecho a morir, solo llego a mi casa a dormir pero ya encontre un tiempecito para continuar, probablemente suba otro capi antes del 20 pero ya veremos no prometo nada.

Agradecimientos a :

AmyChan91

juliechan

Soledad de los Angeles

gabyhyatt

Askuax

Amiscr

Hikari no Hoshi

Gabriela Alejandra

sanke

karen


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

disclaimer: card captors sakura no me pertenece

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Se habia sentado en la arena. El agua rozaba sus pies descalzos mientras ella veia hacia la nada, su mente era pura confusion y su rostro claramente lo reflejaba.

-Que... sucedio?- se dijo asi misma- tengo que estar sonando...Eriol... no...yo no pude haber...- sacudio su cabeza

_"Nunca hubiera pensado en la posibilidad de que Eriol hiciera... sin embargo hoy... por que tuvo que complicar las cosas? solo eramos companeros de baile y el me mostraba lo mucho que uno se puede involucrar en esto, yo no queria que me ensenara sus sentimientos... sus verdaderos sentimientos. Yo no le correspondo, estoy segura de que no, pero aun asi por que le correspondi el beso? Tal vez era una necesidad que queria saciar, pero no puedo ser tan cruel. Yo supuestamente sigo enamorada de Shaoran aunque sea el mas grande idiota del planeta"_

-Idiota del planeta...- repitio en voz baja y una pequena sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro.- papa... ojala estuvieras aqui y pudieras explicarme que es lo que me esta pasando... necesito un consejo...

-y yo necesito que me contestes algo...- una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Que haces aqui Eriol- Se levanto con torpeza mojandose aun mas.

-No puedes andar aprovechandote de un hombre y despues salir corriendo como si nada...

-Yo no me aproveche de ti!-las mejillas de Sakura se tineron de rojo- tu fuiste quien lo hizo!

-No lo hice, solo segui mis instintos...- Eriol la miro seriamente- quiero decir... mis sentimientos...

Sakura lo miro muda. Justamente lo que no queria que pasara...estaba sucediendo.

-No lo hagas Eriol.

-No quieres saber que es lo que siento por ti?- se acerco a ella para acariciarle la mejilla

-Tu me tienes cierto odio, yo soy la mocosa y tu eres el adulto, te encanta burlarte de mi..- Sakura dio un paso hacia atras.

-Algunas actitutes ocultan la verdad.

-No sigas Eriol...- se tapo los oidos y sacudia la cabeza

-Por que no quieres que te lo diga?-el chico la tomo por los hombros- dimelo! a caso no quieres saber que me enamore de ti?!?!?!

Eriol solto a Sakura y espero alguna reaccion de ella, pero su mirada era de aturdimiento y no abria la boca.

-Tienes que decir algo Sakura...

-No es verdad...- dijo

-Que..?

-Lo que dices no es verdad... tu no estas enamorado de mi, solo sentiste el dia de hoy una atraccion fisica por mi, es todo.

-Que tonterias dices?

-Entiende Eriol, tu no puedes enamorarte de mi de un dia para otro!

-No puedo creer que digas eso... - la mirada de Eriol se puso triste- no te habias dado cuenta que...

-Escuchame bien, todo esto fue por la presion, el estres. Manana por la manana todo estara bien, fingiremos que lo de esta noche no sucedio

-Eres tan estupida Sakura... por que no quieres aceptarlo?

-Soy bastante realista, eres mayor que yo con una gran profesion y no te puedes enamorar de una chica como yo torpe y nada especial.

-Por que no?

Sakura no respondio, se limito a fijar su vista en otro punto

-Espero que te arrepientas de esto Sakura, si esa es tu ultima palabra.

-Lo es Hiragizawa, lo mismo que hoy fue mi ultimo baile contigo.

Aquello le rompiio el corazon a Eriol, si esa chica hacia entrado en su corazon fue por su grandioso corazon y por su maravillosa forma de bailar, que junto que el hacian una gran quimica.

Se miraron por ultima vez antes de que Sakura abandonara la playa para regresar al hotel. Sintio detras de ella unos pasos que supuso que era Eriol quien la seguia, pero en el reflejo de una d elas ventanas distinguio un cabello color ambar.

-Shaoran?- giro lentamente

-Tenia razon- dijo el con las manos en los bolsillos.- tu y ese orangutan son pareja

-De que hablas?

-Tu companero de baile... y tu... mostraron todo su amor en el escenario

-Nos viste?- intento acercarse.

-Si, y aun no entiendo por que seguias negandolo.

-Yo solo he dicho la verdad. Eriol y yo no somos nada y nunca lo seremos.

-Como quieras decirlo- Shaoran la miro directo a los ojos y un dolor cruzo el corazon de Sakura al notar que el chico estaba llorando.

-Shaoran...-se acerco para abrazarlo. Shaoran le correspondio y en sus brazos lloro sin pena.

-Por que Sakura?

-Por favor comprende que yo no..

-Pero sabes que aun siento algo por ti, por que no me dabas la oprotunidad- las palabras de Shaoran mostraban puro dolor y Sakura tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no acompanarlo en su llanto- y ademas por que estas con el, si nada bueno te trae...

-No digas tonterias Shaoran.

-Lo siento...- Li la abrazo aun mas- pero no puedo evitarlo, me procupo por ti, ademas daria cualquier cosa por estar de nuevo a tu lado.

-Ya me haz lastimado antes..- dijo ella sin pensar

-Pero ahora es diferente, lo que cuenta es el presente y no el pasado Sakura...- se sepraron y la tomo por los hombros- y lo que ahora pido es que me dejes estar a tu lado...

Sakura examino esa mirada y sintio que decia la verdad. Ella tambien queria lo mismo, verdad?

-Yo... no estoy muy segura...

-Por favor dame una oportunidad, dejame demostrate lo mucho que he cambiado, por favor...A menos que tu nuevo novio

-Shaoran entiende por favor que no es mi novio

-Entonces de donde lo conoces? por que bailas con el?

Sakura suspiro y tomo las manos de el.- vayamos por un cafe, necesito desahogarme.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-Y que te dijo ella?

-Esta claro que no quiere nada de mi...- se froto los ojos mientras se acomodaba en su cama

-Eriol... estas seguro de que fue un buen momento para declararte?- la voz preocupada de Kaho le hablo del otro lado del telefono

-No lo se, pero senti que no podia guardarlo por mucho mas

-A veces me arrepiento de haberte abierto los ojos.

-No, estuvo bien. Si no hubiera sido por ti yo jamas la hbuera conocido, y jamas hubiera llegado a sentir esto que siento por ella.

-Dentro de esa capa dura y fria, eres un romantico Eriol Hiragizawa

-Si, pero que no te oiga nadie, no quiero echar a perder mi reputacion...- dijo suspirando.

-Estas bien Eriol?- dijo ella despues de un pequeno silencio

-Yo... no. Creo que no. Me siento triste.

-Es normal, pero tienes que tranquilizarte, y sobre todo hablar con ella.

-Deberia de ir a buscarla ahora?

-No, tienes que dejar que piense en el asunto. Habla con ella en la manana antes de que salga su avion de regreso a la ciudad.

-Pero si por cosas del destino no logro hacerlo?

-Cuando regreses hablas con ella

-No creo regresar...- confeso Eriol.

-Por que? sucedio algo?- pregunto alarmada Kaho.

-Nada grave... solo que un representante de una compania americana me ofrecio trabajo en EUA.

-En verdad?

-Si, y despues me aseguraron que entrare en el campeonanto mundial de baile.

-Son excelentes noticias Eriol! Felicidades!

-Si, estoy emocionado. Pero hay un problema... sin Sakura...

-Oh ya entiendo...

-Tu crees que si se lo pido venga conmigo a EUA?

-No lo se Eriol...- Kaho suspiro- su papa aun no regresa y creo que Sakura tiene que hablar con el antes de tomar una decision. Ademas te dijo que ya no queria bailar contigo.

-Es verdad... estoy en un gran dilema. Pero aun asi, si Sakura no acepta acompanarme, me ire yo solo

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-Senorta Kinomoto solo tiene que firmar aqui...- le dijo al recpecionista

-De acuerdo..- la chica le regreso la hoja y le entregaron su recibo- Muchas gracias

-Muchas gracias a usted y esperamos verla pronto

Sakura se alejo del mostrador y se acerco al chico que la espraba con todo y maletas.

-Todo listo?

-Si, podemos irnos...- Sakura leregalo una sonrisa- que sucedio con ...

-Hable con sus padres den el desayuno y estan de acuerdo con el rompimiento, puesto que los dos no estabamos enamorados.

-Me sorprende que lo hayas hecho.- ambos salieron del hotel hacia una taxi que los esperaba.

-Haria cualquier cosa por ti Sakura...- Shaoran le tomo del menton y le dio un rapido beso en los labios.- me alegro que te hayas decidio finalmente.

-_Espero no arrepentirme_- penso ella mientras le sonreia

-Que sucedio con el orangutan?

-Eriol?

-Ese mismo...p- Shaoran fruncio en ceno

-Jajaj... le deje un mensaje en recpecion, no lo voy a volver a ver. Cuando regresemos sacare mis cosas lo antes posible de la casa de Kaho y me ire con Tomoyo.

-No te estas precipitando.

-No, se que estoy tomando la mejor decision.- Sakura y Shaoran se subieron al taxi.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Marisaki: lo se de nuevo muy corto y lo lamento. Tambien lamento el restraso una vez mas pero mi equipo me tenia muy concertada en toras cosas, pero ya la temporada de competencias termino y salimos muy ben. pero ya Batsa Como ven la actitud de Sakura? y los planes de Eriol? uestdes creen que Yunni se quedara muy tarnquila?

Jajajajaja ya vermeos que sucedera...

Agradecimientos a: Khira, soledad de los angeles, sanke, juliechan Hikari no hoshi, amychan91


	11. Ultimo capitulo

Ultimo capitulo

* * *

Eriol los vio alejarse y se percato de una cierta ira que lo invadía. 

-Quiere que llame a un taxi para usted?- la recepcionista lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Este...- se sobresalto- si por favor.

-Muy bien- la chica le guiño el ojo- es bueno haberlo visto de nuevo señor Hiragizawa, espero que su estancia haya sido de lo mas placentera- le tendió su recibo

-Desgraciadamente no lo fue- Eriol guardo su recibo.

-Tu también estas de malas- dijo alguien a su espalda

-Que quieres Yunni- dijo Eriol molesto sin siquiera voltear

-Si piensas que quiero desquitarme contigo, estas equivocado- la chica llego al mostrador y entrego la llave de su habitación- mi ira va para alguien diferente

Hiragizawa movió la cabeza de un lado para otro.

-Tu también estas molesto con la misma persona.

-Que observadora

-No te pongas sarcástico

Eriol no respondió

-Tengo razón

-Aquí tiene su tarjeta señor Hiragizawa- dijo la recepcionista

-Escuche que te ofrecieron trabajo en América- cambio de tema la chica- Lo aceptaras?

-Si, aunque realmente no es el trabajo que yo quiero- se sincero Eriol

-Por que?

-Necesito que ella... este conmigo, que baile conmigo...-Eriol se quito las gafas para limpiarlas

-No puedes encontrar a alguien mas?- Yunni puso su mano sobre el hombro de el

-Yo...

-Tal vez yo pueda intentarlo

-No Yunni- Eriol se alejo de ella

-Por que? Que tiene ella que no tenga yo? que es lo que me falta?

-Para empezar ella no se viste de colores pastel que hacen juego con el atuendo de sus demás amigas- las mejillas de Yunni se tiñeron de rojo

-Tonterías Eriol!!!

-Y solo dije una cosa- el chico sonrió para si mismo- mi taxi esta a punto de llegar, será mejor que me vaya. Espero no volverte a ver.

-Eres un idiota Eriol! por eso, esa chica no se quedo contigo y se fue con Shaoran!

-Cállate!!- Eriol apretó los puños

-Bien sabes que es la verdad!

-Bien, por esa clase de actitudes tu novio se largo, lo bueno de Sakura es que es una persona sensata y sabe escuchar. Es una chica bastante madura para su edad, una autentica joya.

Eriol se dio medio vuelta para poder coger el taxi.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-Entonces...Sakura...- Fujitaka sostenia una taza de te mientras miraba a Kaho.

-Si, pero no te preocupes, ella no va a hacer algo sin decirtelo.

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa, sino lo que piensa ella.

-Buen punto, pero...- Kaho fue interrumpida por la voz de Sakura

-Ya estoy en casa!

-Ya voy...- Kaho dejo la taza a un lado y le sonrio a Fujitaka. Despues se levanto y fue al vestibulo donde estaba Sakura, pero no estaba sola

- Buenas tardes- dijo Shaoran

-Que hace ese... aqui?- fueron las primeras palabras de Kaho- donde esta Eriol? Como permitio que estuvieras con ... este??

-Es una larga historia Kaho..- Sakura suspiro.

-Pense que irias con Eriol a America- Kaho se cruzo de brazos

-Por que lo haria?

-PORQUE??????- la mujer se ponia roja con cada segundo que pasaba- Por que gracias a ti esta teniendo la oportunidad que nunca tuvo, eres perfecta para el, se complementan maravillosamente y...

-Por favor no digas mas!- Sakura alzo la voz, despues tomo las manos de Kaho- no quiero discutir , estoy algo cansada por el viaje.

-Esta bien- Kaho tomo aire para tranquilizarse- pero tenemos que hablar sobre el asunto

-No lo quiero hacer, por muy infantil que sea mi actitud

-Pero... y Eriol?

-Se quedo en el hotel, no lo vi al salir

-En verdad que no has hablado con el?

-No

-Ejem...- Shaoran se aclaro la garganta para hacer notar su presencia - lamento lo interrupcion pero tengo que marcharme.

-Vas a ver a tu familia?- pregunto Sakura soltando a Kaho

-Si

-Me saludas mucho a tu mama y a tu abuela

-Por supuesto- Shaoran sonrio- se alegraran al saber que...

-Nos vemos Shaoran- Sakura lo interrumpio dandole un abrazo

-Nos vemos...Recuerda que te quiero- le susurro al oido

Sakura le sonrio y lo vio desaparecer tras la puerta

-Supongo que regresaron

-Hoe?

-Ese abrazo no fue solamente amistoso, ademas la ultima vez que lo vi aqui lo fulminaste con la mirada

-Este... si, regrese con el- Sakura bajo la mirada

-Esto no tiene nada que ver por lo que sucedio anoche con Eriol?

Ahora el turno de ruborizarse fue de Sakura

-Me conto todo- confeso Kaho

-No fue por eso!- aunque muy en el fondo sabia cual era la verdad - Shaoran me demostro que ha cambiado y esta dispuesto a cualquiero cosa con tal de estar junto a mi . Eso hace una persona enamorada.

-Yo crei qye una persona enamorada trata de entender a su compañero, esta ahi cuando lo necesita, aunqe sus gustos no sean los mismos, estar ahi para que en el momento preciso exponga sus sentimientos.

-Que estas tratando de decirme Kaho?

-Nada- sacudio su cabeza- tu padre acaba de llegar.

-En verdad?- los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron

-En verdad, esta esperandote en la sala.

Sakura no necesito escucharlo dos veces, corrio dejando una nube de polvo atras.

-Papa!

-Sakura- Fujitaka se levanto de su asiento y abrazo a su hija

-Que bueno que regresaste, te extrañaba mucho.

-Yo tambien te extrañe, has cambiado mucho en estos ultimos meses

-No es para tanto. Y dime papa, por fin terminaron las excavaciones?

El rostro de fujitaka se torno serio de repente- Sakura, tenemos que hablar seriamente...

888888888888888888888888888888888

Tomoyo corria y corria, lo mas que sus piernas le permitieron. Tendria que estar bromeando, pensaba ella. Sakura jamas regresaria con el, jamas haria lo que el habia dicho. Jamas. Por eso corria, para saber la verdad. Ese Shaoran era un sin verguenza

Llego rapido a la calle donde actualmente estaba la casa donde su mejor amiga vivia. Toco el timbre.

-Tomoyo? -dijo Kaho al reconocerla.

-Señorita Mitzuki, estoy buscando a Sakura.

Kaho cerro la puerta de la casa al salir- lo siento Tomoyo, ella no esta aqui. Regreso con su padre. Pero tampoco creo que los ecnuentres en su casa.

-Por que?

-Salieron a entregar unos papeles a la embajada.

-Sakura va a viajar? Sera con el joven Hiragizawa?

-Desgraciadamente no- dijo Kaho

-Oh, que horror! Necesito hablar con Sakura urgentemente.

-Sucede algo malo?

-Es que... la verdad no se si pueda decirselo, pero tengo que detener a Sakura!

-Tomoyo por favor dime- Kaho se acerco puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica

-Es que hoy, encontre a Shaoran en el parque y no estaba solo, estaba con sus amigos. Y hablaba de su fin de semana en la costa, que se encontro con Sakura

-Lo se, Eriol me lo dijo

-Si, por eso necesito saber si es cierto que el y Sakura que regresaron.

-Es cierto, la misma Sakura me lo dijo hoy en la mañana.

Tomoyo se puso mas palida.

-Que mas dijo ese chico Tomoyo?- pregunto Kaho mas preocupada

-Estaba alardeando de como el y Sakura...- Tomoyo no podia concluir la frase

-Le va hacer algo malo?

-No lo dudo ni tantito- dijo Tomoyo viendola a los ojos

-Dios tenemos que encontrar a Sakura y hacerle ver el enorme error que cometio al juntarse de nuevo con ese...

-Voy a buscarla de nuevo a su casa. Tal vez siga ahi- dijo Tomoyo y al acto se alejo corriendo de ahi.

Kaho espero a que la chica estuviera lo bastante lejos para despues hablar en voz alta

-Escuchaste todo?

-Si- dijo Eriol abriendo la puerta de la casa

-Piensas hacer algo?

-No lo se- dijo Eriol mirandola fijamente- yo dije lo que tenia que decir, es su problema lo que haga de ahora en adelante.

-En verdad te piensas ir sin decirle la oportunidad que le estan ofreciendo?

-Tengo otra opcion?, ademas tu dijiste que su papa se la quiere llevar a Egipto.

-Lo se, pero si se lo ofreces, tal vez cambie de opinión.

-No, mejor así.

-Eriol te conozco perfectamente, y es la primera vez que te he visto tan colado por alguien, por que no luchas por ella?

-Justamente por eso, por que la amo, no la quiero forzar y la quiero ver feliz.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-La cena estará lista en unos minutos Sakura- Fujitaka y su hija caminaban con bolsas de la despensa

-Papa puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro lo que sea

-Puedo dejarte a solas un momento, necesito pensar muy bien las cosas. Todo esto...- Sakura bajo la mirada

-Claro hija. Vete con cuidado

-Gracias por comprender- le dio las bolsas que ella traía

-Y Sakura... cual sea tu decisión, tienes todo mi apoyo.

-Gracias papa- Sakura sonrió y comenzó a caminar con dirección al parque

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Que iba a hacer? Era una de las desiciones mas dificiles que jamas haya tomado. Su padre habia enocntrado grandes excavasiones en Egipto y le habia dicho que esa era una oportunidad unica y que debia regresar, pero queria llevarse a Sakura con el, si ella aceptaba. En otros tiempos, Sakura habria dicho que si sin siquiera pensarlo, pero ahora...

Por que tenia que ser tan dificil dejar su ciudad para comenzar de nuevo?

Por que Eriol Hiragizawa tenia que ocupar en esos momentos todos sus pensamientos?

Ahora bien... irse o quedarse?

Si se quedaba, podia seguir viviendo con Kaho y seguir estudiando en la misma escuela. Eso seria seguir con Shaoran, cosa que no le emocionaba por el momento. Por otro lado esta la opcion de irse a Egipto, comenzar una nueva vida, aprender un nuevo idioma, nuevas costumbres... parecia demasiado complicado.

Ojala existiera otra opcion.

-Sakura!!!!!- grito alguien a su espalda.

-Tomoyo??

-Por fin te encuentro- la amatista se detuvo para tomar aire- practicamente recorri toda la ciudad para encontrarte. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

-De que se trata

-Antes que nada...-Tomoyo tomo aire- COMO SE TE OCURRE REGRESAR CON ESE GILLIPOLLAS!!!!!

-Hoe ? como lo sabes?

-El muy... se anda pavoneando con media ciudad diciendo que regreso contigo y que esta vez no iba a dejar que nada se interpusiera.

-Pues me demostro que cambio, que me quiere...

-Que no entiendes lo que trato de decirte??- Tomoyo tomo las manos de su amiga

-Que?

-Esta vez te va a llevar a la cama con el y cuando lo haga, lo va a gritar a las cuatro vientos, que por fin Shaoran Li pudo desflorar a la bella Sakura Kinomoto! o "La Imposible" como te suelen llamar!!!

Sakura se quedo callada unos momentos, no sabia que decir.

-Estas segura?- pregunto finalmente

-Crees que de no ser asi, no te hubiera buscado?

-Debes estar en un error, no creo que lo haga...

-Lo va a hacer, ademas es una apuesta.

-Apuesta????

-Si

-Como sabes todo esto Tomoyo?

-Lo escuche de sus propios labios, sali a caminar con las chicas y nos encontramos en el parque a Shaoran y a su grupo, escuchamos todo lo que les dijo, que a final del mes, tu estarias en su cama.

-Dios Tomoyo! hablas como si esto fuera una telenovela.- Sakura sonrio

-Todavia te lo tomas a broma?????

-No, pero no te preocupes, por que no voy acabar en la cama de Shaoran.

-Como vas a lograr eso??

-Tomoyo... me voy a Egipto con mi papa

-Que?!?!?

-Acabo de tomar la desicion, realmente no hay algo o alguien que me retenga aqui, excepto tu. Pense en que tal vez Shaoran era la opcion, pero me di cuenta que ya no es lo que quiero y ya no siento nada por el.

-Entonces por que regresaste?

-Para ser franca, no lo se

-No sera tal vez por Eriol?- se atrevio a decir Tomoyo

-Si... digo no!- Sakura se habia colorado- lo que quiero decir, es que...

-Basta no tienes que darme explicaciones, te conosco Sakura Kinomoto y se cuando no estas enamorada... y cuando si.

-Tomoyo...

-Tal vez ya te diste cuenta pero no quieres admitirlo, pero yo lo se.

Sakura le sonrio- eres un misterio Tomoyo

-Lo se. Pero aun asi, Sakura me gustaria que no te fueras.

-A mi tampoco me gustaria, pero creo que sera lo mejor, un cambio agradable.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura lavaba los platos mientras su padre veia las noticias en la sala. La castaña seguia pensando en todo lo que le habia dicho Tomoyo. Shaoran al final de cuentas era un sinverguenza, todo por una apuesta. No cabia que Yunni y Shaoran eran el uno para el otro, y seguramente, cuando Sakura estuviera lo bastante lejos, Shaoran no lo pensaria dos veces y regresaria a brazos de la chica de tonos pastel.

-Eriol...-

En las ultimas horas, Sakura se preguntaba si lo que habia hecho habia sido lo correcto. Por supuesto que no. Huyo como una cobarde, por no querer enfrentarlo, por no aceptar el cariño que le brindaba. Ojala se pudiera despedir de el como es debido antes de tomar el avion de mañana.

En ese mismo instante tocaron.

-No te levantes papa, yo abro- dijo Sakura quitandose el delantal.

Fue a la puerta y al abrirla se encontro con Eriol.

-Buenas noches- dijo el.

-Hola- era como si lo hubiera invocado- quieres pasar.

-No sera necesario, solo vengo a despedirme.

-Despedirte??

-Si mañana me marcho a America...- Eriol espero alguna reaccion por parte de ella

-Oh, que bien- Sakura trato de mostrarse emocionada, pero sintio con aquellas palabras un vacio dentro de ella- es por cuestiones laborales?

-Si

-Oh ya veo, pues mucha suerte- Sakura le tendió la mano

-Es todo lo que me vas a decir?

-No empieces Eriol- Sakura levanto su mirada.

-Sabes que quiero arreglar las cosas antes de irme- Eriol se sentó en las escaleras- y no me iré hasta hablar contigo

-Pero si estas hablando conmigo

-Vamos mocosa siéntate!- dijo en un tono mas alto. Sakura se sentó de inmediato

-No me digas mocosa- dijo tímidamente Sakura

-Perdón, es que aun no termino de comprender tu actitud.

-Lo se…- Sakura abrazo sus piernas

-Quiero que entiendas una cosa

-Cual?

-A pesar de que aparento ser un chico frio y de…. Preferencias sexuales dudosas- Sakura sonrió- yo jamás te apostaría.

Sakura abrió los ojos de sorpresa- Como…..

-No tengo que ser una espía como tu amiga... Ten cuidado si vas a seguir con Shaoran.

-No te preocupes, ya no será problema mío a partir de mañana

Eriol entrecerró su mirada- que tratas de decirme?

Sakura soltó sus piernas y suspiro- No serás el único que se marcha mañana.

-Entonces después de todo si huyes

-No estoy huyendo! Solo quiero empezar de nuevo………han pasado tantas cosas aquí que..

-Entonces puedes comprender que es lo que intento hacer.

Por primera vez Sakura miro directamente a Eriol

-Aunque trabaje en lo que mas me gusta, baile como yo solo se bailar y tratar de encontrar una nueva pareja….. nunca dejare de quererte.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sakura

-Sakura…- Eriol tomo las frías manos de la chica- Te quiero, no simplemente por que eres bella y tienes un cuerpo de maravilla, te quiero por lo que tienes aquí- Eriol señaló el corazón de Sakura- que es único y especial.

-Yo…

-A menos de que me equivoque…- dijo Eriol

-Yo….

Eriol callo a Sakura con un beso, diferente al que se dieron en el escenario. El chico de lentes soltó las manos de Sakura y la agarro de la cintura y la atrajo mas hacia si. Sakura no puso resistencia, y para sorpresa de ella, se vio correspondiéndole.

-Lo lamento, adiós- dijo el cuando se separaron. Eriol se levanto del lugar y se fue sin decir ninguna otra palabra.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-Estas segura de lo que estas haciendo Sakura?- dijo Tomoyo abrazándola.

-Si, creo que es lo mejor.

-Vas a dejar muchos corazones rotos Saku- ahora era el turno de Kaho.

-No lo creo, de hecho deje un ojo morado- Sakura guiñó un ojo.

-A Shaoran???

-Por supuesto, fue en la mañana a preguntarme si quería ir hoy a su casa…. Como lo previste Tomoyo. Solo que esta vez, no caí en sus redes.

-Estoy muy feliz Sakura! Me alegra que te deshiciste de ese bueno para nada.

-Sentí cierto alivio al dejarlo ir.

-Y Eriol?- intervino Kaho callando a Sakura- también le dejaste el ojo morado por no pedirte que lo acompañaras?

-Yo….- Sakura suspiro- solo nos despedimos como amigos. No me pidió nada mas.

-Es decir que no sabes del trabajo que te ofrecieron en América??

-De que hablas?

-El día de su presentación, una compañía americana los contrataba a ti y a Eriol para dar clases y para estar en varios Shows de las Vegas, si todo les iba bien, los iban a llevar a Broadway y a campeonatos!

-Eso suena genial! Pero…. Por que Eriol no me lo dijo?

Kaho miro a Sakura con ternura- Por que te quiere, por que sabe que no te puede forzar a algo que probablemente no quieras y lo único que quiere…. Es verte feliz.

Sakura se quedo callada ante las palabras.

-Saku…. Aun lo piensas dejar ir?- pregunto cuidadosamente Kaho

-Yo….- Sakura se giro para ver a su padre, quien estaba en la fila para recoger los boletos.- tengo otra opción?

-Decirle que es lo que sientes- dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole

-Yo….

-Y mas que nada Sakura….- Kaho la tomo por los hombros- date la oportunidad de ser feliz. Tu padre comprenderá.- le guiñó el ojo.

-Sakura…. Es hora- Fujitaka se acerco

-Bien yo también me tengo que ir, no es la única despedida que tengo hoy.

Sakura miro a Kaho sorprendida.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-Habré hecho lo correcto?- Eriol mantenía la cabeza gacha esperando su vuelo.

Tenia ojeras y mal humor, a causa de insomnio, pero quien iba a poder dormir pensando el aquel beso que se dio con la chica que ama?

Tenia que habérselo dicho, tenia que decirle que la amaba y que quería que lo acompañara a América, sin ella, el ya no es el mismo.

Eriol se levanto de su asiento dispuesto a ver los aviones por los grandes ventanales del aeropuerto. Estaba obscureciendo y el chico de lentes se recargo con una mano en el marco viendo su propio reflejo. Parpadeo y en su campo de visión vio un par de ojos verdes detrás de el.

-Sakura…..- dijo sin voltear.

-Por que no me lo dijiste?-jadeaba

-Decirte que?- por fin Eriol se volteo

-Del trabajo, de la oportunidad que no estaban dando, a los dos, no solo a ti.

-Seamos realistas Sakura, por que querías estar conmigo si dices que solo me importa tu físico y piensas que estoy jugando contigo?

-No lo se, tu pon las palabras.- lo miro fijamente a los ojos, esperando a que lo dijera.

Eriol siguió en silencio

-Por que no me lo dices?

-Regresaste con ese idiota, que caso tiene?

-Entonces que caso tiene que vayas a mi casa en medio de la noche a besarme?

-Yo…-Eriol bajo la mirada- tenia que despedirme de ti. Quería verte una última vez. Se que nos soy correspondido, pero…

-Calla….- Sakura se acerco a el

-Que?

-Cállate y deja que sea yo quien hable- Sakura se puso de puntitas para poder darle un beso en los labios- te quiero Eriol, tal y como ti me quieres, y deseo y mas bien espero que me des la oportunidad de estar contigo.

-Que estas diciendo?

Sakura sonrió- Iré contigo a América.

-Pero el idiota ese…. Tu padre.

-M i papa esta de acuerdo, siempre y cuando sea feliz en cuanto a Shaoran…. No lo menciones mas- le robo otro beso- Estoy contigo Eriol, y si algún día me haces sufrir pagaras las consecuencias…..

Eriol finalmente rodeo la cintura de Sakura y la beso como deseaba hacerlo, su corazón explotaba de felicidad. Sakura, su Sakura iba con el a comenzar una nueva vida.

-Tendremos que decirle a tu mama que no eres gay finalmente- susurro Sakura entre los brazos de Eriol

-No creo, si lo hacemos, te mandaría todos los días obsequios por "regresarme al camino".

Fin

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Marisaki: por fin llegamos al final de esta historia, a mi en lo personal me encanto por que tengo que confesar, siempre me gusto Eriol para Sakura, no tenog nada en contra de Shaoran, pero siento que Eriol le aporta a la chica aquella pisca de misterio y agresividad que Shaoran no posee, pero en fin solo es mi opinión.

Perdón por mi tardanza!!!, pero escribi el final siete veces y creo que este quedo muy bien jajaja, espero que les guste!

No abra epilogo, ni segunda parte, eso se los aseguro.

Agradecimentos a:

Soledad de los Angeles, julie-chan C0, Angel Zafiro, y a las demás personas que leyeron el fic a lo largo de estos meses. En vrdd que un autor no es nada sin aquellos fieles seguidores que se toman la molestia de leer, las idioteces que uno hace.


End file.
